Fantasy World
by Alkaid .Hack
Summary: esta historia revuelve todo un poco, yo la llamo revoltijo, y al que no le guste me vale, es una buena historia mia de mi y de nadie mas hum hum


300 años antes.

Mi corazón latía agitado no podía detenerme, tan solo si me detenía aquella criatura me asesinaría, entre en un bosque que tan solo era alumbrado por la luz de la luna, continué corriendo, las ramas me golpeaban pero no me importaba lo único que quería era huir de aquella cosa, tropéese con una raíz la cual hizo que me rompiera el tobillo, trate de continuar caminando pero el dolor era insoportable, me escondí detrás de un árbol, trate de sosegar mi llanto creado por el dolor, tape mi boca con mis manos, veía como aquella criatura olfateaba a su alrededor, buscaba mi aroma, trate de disfrazarla pero era demasiado tarde, aquel demonio tomaba su forma humana, me miro con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mi pie estaba sangrando, mi rostro con varias heridas por aquellas ramas, el con su cuerpo sin una sola herida, continuo caminando descalzo asta donde yo estaba, tomo mi rostro alzándome, me miro y me dijo que así era mas atractivo, ladee mi cuello con asco tratando de no mirarle, note como alguien se acercaba, le grite que se alejara que era peligroso pero aquel demonio golpeo mi cabeza contra el árbol, se lanzo donde estaba aquella persona tomando nuevamente su forma de demonio corrió asía donde estaba el, vi como aquella persona sacaba una ballesta, no lo podía creer el había matado a aquel monstruo, el demonio, mi vista se comenzaba a nublar, toque mi nuca notando que estaba sangrando a gran velocidad, sonreí al mirar a aquella luna, el extraño se acerco, le agradecí por lo que el había echo, no podía distinguir si era un hombre o una mujer, demonio o ángel, vampiro o elfo, trate de alcanzar la pequeña nota que era para el líder del siguiente pueblo avisando de el ataque de los demonios a mi pueblo, mi mano no me obedecía, trate de levantarme pero no me quedaban mas fuerzas, me pregunto que si quería ayuda, le susurre sobre la nota que tenia que entregar, le suplique por que la llevara, el la tomo y se fue caminando en dirección a aquel pueblo, limpie la sangre de mi rostro, vi algo entre los arbustos, sentí como sus manos tocaban mis mejillas, sentí como sus colmillos atravesaban mi cuello con gran fuerza, al parecer me había convertido en alimento de vampiros y hombres lobo.

Día Siguiente.

Una voz dulce y amable se escuchaba, abrí mis ojos lentamente, la luz era muy intensa así que coloque mi mano para bloquearla, escuche nuevamente esa vos diciéndome, veo que as despertado, quien… ¿quien eres? Pregunte, mirándole con cierta desconfianza, ella entro a la habitación estando sumí desnuda, voltee asía otro lado, ella me pregunto que si me sentía mejor, mire a mi pierna notando que la herida estaba cerrada, le dije que estaba bien, ella sonreía, en sus labios note rastros de sangre, me asuste un poco, ella era una vampiro, hizo un corte en su cuello, por que no aceptas lo que ahora eres, debes estar débil por reparar todo tu cuerpo en una noche, debes alimentarte, ella me decía, mis ojos se tornaban en un color carmesí, mis colmillos crecían rápidamente, le tome entre mis brazos y mordí en aquella herida que me atraía, su sangre cruzaba por mi garganta, era calida y dulce, me detuve bruscamente separándome, me miro y se rió de mi, ella me dijo que iríamos a entrenar después que siguiera descansando hasta que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a mi nueva vida.

Una Semana Después.

Ella me comenzó a regañar, mi espada sangrienta era muy débil, necesitaba entrenar más, ella me decía que así no podría defenderme a mi mismo, el entrenamiento se volvía mas duro cada ves que lo volvía a intentar mi habilidad con la espada estaba mejorando y mi espada de sangre era mejor que antes, la noche se terminaba y el refugio aun estaba muy lejos, corría nuevamente por mi vida, el sol había llegado asta donde estaba, pero al parecer tenia una habilidad extra, el sol no me ocasionaba daño alguno, para cuando llegue mi maestra me abofeteo con todas sus fuerzas, agache la mirada muy triste y le pedí disculpas, ella me miro con lagrimas, también me aviso que era hora de conocer a los demás, al llegar la noche ella y yo salimos de aquel refugio, caminamos entre los bosques asta llegar a aquel castillo donde todos los vampiros se presentaban al nacer o ser creados, al llegar los guardias abrieron rápidamente las puertas, yo entre con mucho miedo, que pasaría si no era aceptado, tendría que volver a morir, todos los vampiros se me quedaban mirando.

El líder de los vampiros se levanto y se me quedo mirando, camino asta donde yo me encontraba, mi maestra me regaño y me obligo a hacer una reverencia, el tomo mi rostro como aquel demonio levantándome, automáticamente mi cuerpo reacciono lanzando su mano, el se mostró molesto y replico ante mi maestra sobre mi supervivencia como vampiro, ella abogo por mi lo mas que pudo pero, me obligaron a demostrar si valía como uno de ellos.

Uno de los vampiros se ofreció para probarme, todos salieron aun tipo de arena, el olor de la sangre y muerte me invadía, mi maestra me dijo que demostrara que su enseñanza había valido para algo, entre en la arena donde se me ofrecieron armas, yo me negué a tomarlas, salí a la arena, mi maestra me miraba preocupada, le sonreí tratando de calmarle, pero al descuidarme el otro vampiro golpeo mi estomago derribándome al sacarme todo el aire, toda la gente gritaba que me matara, me trate de levantar lentamente me ponía de pie, note que el tenia un arma en su mano, corrió asía mi, corte mi mano rápidamente, creando aquella espada de sangre, mi maestra me grito que huyera, me negué ante esa orden, bloqueando ese ataque con todas mis fuerzas, me izo retroceder varios metros, pero continué con la enseñanza de mi maestra, corrí rápidamente asía el, golpe su quijada con todas mis fuerzas dejándolo fuera de combate, o eso creí yo, el se levanto furioso me tomo por la cintura y me cargo azotándome contra el muro, golpee su rostro tratando de hacer que el me soltara, mis fuerzas se me iban, mis huesos crujían mientras eran triturados, golpee a sus oídos con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, el me soltó, tome mi espada y volví a atacarle, estaba apunto de cortar su cabeza cuando el líder de los vampiros dijo que me detuviera, solté mi espada, esta se convirtió en sangre y el líder de los vampiros se acerco a mi, me hablo con un tono frió y calculador, no niegas ser su alumno, me pregunto que vio en ti, es la primera ves que ella convierte a alguien, bueno, ¡HERMANOS Y HERMANAS EL ES UNO DE NOSOTROS AHORA A DERROTADO A UNO DE NUESTROS MAS FUERTES GERREROS A PESAR DE TENER APENAS UNAS SEMANAS DE VIDA VAMPIRICA! el líder mas importante de los vampiros me había aceptado.

Guerra de Poderes.

Demonios contra Ángeles, este mundo cada ves esta peor, yo solo e estado de observador, muchos Ángeles pierden sus alas, demonios desmembrados por las espadas de los ángeles, los ángeles siendo desangrados por culpa de aquellas garras de los demonios, mi maestra me advirtió sobre ello, no podía intervenir, los vampiros somos criaturas inmortales y eso gracias a que ni el cielo ni el infierno nos acepta, solo podía observar en aquella guerra, mi maestra me regaño, me retire, me advirtió que me podían matar, que solo nos quedaba ser neutrales, conocí a muchos ángeles mas ellos morían ante mis ojos, me retire lentamente de aquel lugar, mi maestra me abrazo y me llevo de aquella zona de guerra, desde ahí los ángeles no volvieron a aparecer, lo único que quedaron fueron aquellos con la habilidad de convertirse en lobos, los vampiros y los mensajeros de muerte ellos eran creados por la muerte, aquellos que morían bruscamente a manos de portadores de almas corruptas podían revivir para vengarse y volver a este mundo real, después de aquella guerra los humanos tomaron el control del mundo, todos los demás tuvimos que permanecer bajo las sombras, muchos murieron en caserías, otros huyeron a lugares lejanos y desabitados, yo permanecí con un grupo de vampiros, aprendimos a convivir con humanos, tomar de su sangre sin convertirles fue tarea difícil, mas yo me seguí negando al placer de la sangre.

Época Actual.-

Aksha- Asura… Asura… en que piensa vamos, es tu primer día de trabajo no puedes faltar.

Asura- *me gire con una sonrisa* Aksha molesta como siempre, lo se…

Aksha- bueno es hora de que te vallas. *me despedía con la mano*

Asura- hasta la noche. *salte desde el segundo piso*

Por que tenia que recordar todo eso, bastante tengo con librarme de aquellos demonios que rompen las reglas, caminaba por las calles de aquella ciudad, nadie se fijaba en nadie, todos tenían prisa, salte a los techos y continué así hasta llegar asta mi trabajo.

….- Asura eres un maldito, es tu primer día y as llegado 5 minutos antes que todos.

Asura- perdón por la molestia pero ¿usted es?

….- yo soy tu jefe Asura, acostúmbrate a llamarme así.

Asura- si; ¿jefe…?

Jefe- ahora ve a cambiarte, tu uniforme debe estar en el locker con tu nombre.

Asura- si ¡jefe!.

Me dirigí a la habitación donde se encontraban los lockers, sin querer el jefe había confundido mi nombre con el de chicas o ya no quedaba espacio en los lockers de hombres, suspire y comencé a quitarme mi ropa, la coloque dentro y saque mi uniforme, me lo comencé a poner, en el momento que apenas me colocaba la camisa, varias chicas entraban platicando, me puse rojo al instante, ellas me miraron y comenzaron a gritar, el jefe asustado llego y rió en forma de sarcasmo.

Jefe- chicas el es su nuevo compañero, no lo molesten y mucho menos lo estén asediando. *me alejaba caminando a mi oficina*

Asura- *tome mi uniforme tratando de cubrirme* bueno chicas me retiro *salí rápidamente corriendo, me dirigí al baño para los empleados y por fin pude vestirme*

Baje después de unos minutos a la primera planta, note que necesitaban ayuda con cargar algunas cosas, me ofrecí para ayudarles, las chicas se me quedaban mirando, sus miradas ocasionaban que me sonrojara, no podía demostrar mí sobre fuerza, era tan difícil ser humano nuevamente, mi día pasaba lentamente, entre acomodar cosas y ayudar a los demás con las cosas que no podían, termino el día, ayude a cerrar al jefe y me fui, nos despedimos con un saludo de mano, y le dije hasta mañana, camine por aquellas calles desiertas, note que la gente se iba a sus casas, me acerque a una tienda de electrodomésticos, vi las noticias, al parecer algo extraño pasaba en el parque donde me solía pasear en el pasado, era mejor que investigara pero ancer me regañaría por llegar tarde, apresure mi paso, volví a saltar por lo techos asta llegar a la casa de Ancer, ella me regaño al instante.

Ancer- ¡ASURA…! *molesta*

Asura- dime… no e echo nada malo. *me recargue del muro*

Aksha- los humanos no saltan en los techos, sabes que pasara si te ven, quieres terminar siendo casado por mensajeros o hasta por los mismos guardianes.

Asura- perdón, no lo volveré a hacer Ancer.

Aksha- ten cuidado Asura.

Me fui a mi habitación, me pregunte que abría pasado con la chica de la que me enamore ase 300 años, tal ves se debió casar y tener muchos hijos, me pregunto si me extraño, je…, las lagrimas fluían por mis mejillas, me recosté en mi cama y configure el reloj una hora antes para que me diera tiempo, a la mañana siguiente ancer había dejado comida preparada, al parecer era otra de sus desapariciones extrañas, a donde iba ni yo lo sabia, comí rápidamente y me eche a correr asta el que era mi trabajo, llegue con 10 minutos de adelanto, el jefe aun no llegaba, me recargue de el muro, el jefe llego saludándome, le salude con la mano, cuando vi, detrás de el venia todo un batallón de chicas, eran las demás chicas, el jefe abrió y todas ellas se dirigieron a los lockers, el jefe rió por eso, trate de escabullirme entre ellas, tome mi uniforme, pero ellas cerraron la puerta de el lugar.

Chicas- dinos… dinos, ¿cuantos años tienes?

Asura- ah… (que les digo) ¿21?

Chicas- nosotras apenas cumplimos la mayoría de edad.

Asura- que bien… *sonreí*

Chicas- y te gusta alguna de nosotras. *sonrojadas*

Asura- lo siento, pero tengo pareja en estos momentos.

Chicas- que mal… *dirigiéndonos a trabajar*

Suspire en ese momento, nunca espere que las chicas de estos tiempos fueran así, el jefe se notaba un tanto feliz por ello, el día transcurría lentamente de nuevo, tenia un mal presentimiento, trate de ignorarle, en la noche sentí peligro, camine mas rápido de lo normal, lo que me seguía asía lo mismo, llegue asta donde una playa, aquella criatura, perdí su presencia, mire asía el hermoso mar, el atardecer rojo, sentí como algo destrozaba mi estomago, mire en dirección al portador de aquella arma, el tenia una sonrisa mientras volvía a arremeter contra mi, grite por el dolor que eso me causaba, trate de defenderme pero me volvió a atacar, no podía respirar bien, quede derribado, el continuo su camino con su hacha, le llevaba arrastrando con una sonrisa demoníaca, trate de levantarme para detenerle, como vampiro tenia el deber de detenerle, camine lentamente encontrando muchas personas muertas, a lo lejos logre mirar a una joven pareja muerta, parecía que habían fallecido tratando de proteger a alguien, entre ellos vi como mataban a una joven chica, trate de acercarme pero al parecer el guardián de los libros infernales estaba interfiriendo, vi como una esfera oscura le cubría convirtiéndole en un mensajero de la muerte, me aleje lentamente viendo como ella cometía sus primeros errores, al parecer tenia miedo, fue en ese momento que logre ver por primera ves sus armas, le servirían bien, me aleje mas tranquilo al ver como mataba esa alma, camine a la salida de esa playa, al ir caminando por las calles varias patrullas se dirigieron al lugar, tan solo me quedaba esperar que la nueva mensajera lograra escapar, llegue a casa.

Aksha- no te salvaras por entrar por la ventana… *voltee a verle* pero que demonios te paso Asura.

Asura- *recargado del balcón* na…da… *mi cuerpo se regeneraba* tan solo un nuevo tipo de alma contaminada.

Aksha- que le diré a mi señora sobre esto. *temblaba del miedo a lo que me podría hacer*

Asura- ella no se enterara de nada, me ayudarías a llegar al baño.

Ella me acompaño hasta el baño, me ayudo a quitarme mis ropas, sentía como sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, me sonroje un poco por sus actos, trate de que ella no se diera cuenta, sus manos se pasaron a mi pecho, bajo dando delicadas carisias asta llegar donde mis heridas que aun se regeneraban.

Aksha- que arma usaron para poder dañarte así. *tan solo me dedicaba a tocar de forma delicada sus heridas*

Asura- creo que fue un hacha. *susurre nervioso ante sus carisias*

Aksha- me alegra que no hayas muerto. *lagrimas escurrían por mis mejillas*

Asura- te preocupa lo que ella te pueda hacer si llegara a morir verdad. *me gire y le abrase calidamente*

Aksha- no quiero morir… *no podía contener las lagrimas*

Asura- no te preocupes no lo aras, aun que Ancer debe estar furiosa. *reí en forma nerviosa*

Ancer- *abrí la puerta del baño de una patada* ¡ASURA!

Aksha y yo saltamos asustados por el grito de ancer.

Ancer- sal de donde estés, el que me dejaras plantada no te lo perdonare, no es mi beber aceptar tus misiones. *me dirigí al baño abriendo la puerta*

Aksha- perdón ama. *hincada agachaba el rostro*

Asura- hola ancer. *trataba de cubrirme con una toalla*

Ancer- *alzando una ceja* que demonios te paso.

Asura- las nuevas almas contaminadas pueden desaparecer su presencia.

Ancer- de eso iba a hablar contigo, aparte de eso pueden permanecer con su forma humana asta que sus poderes sean devastadores, o lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotar a un mensajero.

Asura- gracias por el aviso, pero e visto a un mensajero que me causo una extraña sensación.

Ancer- Aksha… dale de tu sangre para que se regenere, me da tanta pena verle así.

Asura- pena o lastima. *me levante y me aleje de aksha*

Ancer- eres la única persona que decidió ella convertir. *le tome del hombro girándole para que me mirara a los ojos*

Asura- le dio lastima que muriera eso es todo, cuando estaba apunto de morir logre escuchar lo que decía… *me gire y dirigí a mi habitación encerrándome, me cambie ya que mi herida no sangraba*

Ancer- no te niegues a la sangre, dejaste de ser humano ase mucho tiempo.

Asura- eso lo se, mis heridas ya cerraron, Aksha no tiene por que darme de su sangre.

Aksha- Asura… *sonrojada*

Ancer- si llegas a necesitar de mi sangre estaré ahí para dártela *me salí dirigiéndome al castillo con todos los demás lideres del inframundo*

Aksha- tiene varias misiones que cumplir, desea hacerlas hoy o las pospondrá.

Asura- déjame dormir solo esta noche, el mundo no cambiara por que hoy falte un poco. *me quede profundamente dormido*

Aksha- dulces sueños, bese su frente. *acomodado sus cabellos*

Asura- ¿Lance sabe que eres un demonio Aksha? *tome su mano*

Aksha- ella no lo sabe, creo que eres el único que lo sabe. *libere mi mano* por que sea una chica demonio, no significa que deba lastimarte.

Asura- vete a dormir, mañana en la noche tenemos que salir a cazar.

Aksha- si, ¿podría dormir contigo? *mi sonrojo era bastante notorio*

Asura- esta bien acuéstate, * me gire al otro lado* no hagas nada extraño.´

Los días pasaban, una mañana mientras tomaba mi desayuno el cartero me dejo un sobre, Aksha se dio cuenta, lo recogió del piso y me lo entrego.

Asura- ¿de que es esto? *abrí lentamente el sobre esperando que no fuera una trampa*

Aksha- ¿que es? *le miraba mientras comía mi cereal*

Asura- me invitaron a una nueva academia de vampiros, pero es raro, yo ya aprendí todo lo que un vampiro debe de saber.

Aksha- deberías ir, tal vez… conozcas a una hermosa vampiro que quiera ser tu novia.

Asura- en eso tienes razón, pero me da flojera ir. *me recargue de la pared asiendo que la silla se estuviera en solo 2 patas*

Aksha- pero, necesitas tener una pareja, ¿cuanto tiempo tiene que no tienes relaciones con una chica?

Asura- para con eso, eso es algo que no te interesa a ti. *caí de la silla golpeándome la nuca* duele.

Aksha- asura necesita una novia, asura necesita una novia.

Asura- no por que valla al colegio conseguiré una, me iré a dar una vuelta, regreso tarde.

Camine por las calles de la ciudad, los demonios estaban a la orden del día, con tantos sicópatas, que ahora a nosotros los vampiros nos toca cumplir el trabajo de mediadores de almas, a donde iré, sentí la presencia de un demonio, extraño para un demonio crear una aura tan caótica, corrí asta un parque de diversiones, todo se encontraba apagado, extraño lugar para una masacre, salte la reja, me corte la mano, forme mi espada, y camine lentamente por aquel lugar, una joven chica se encontraba mal herida, camine asta ella, ella me miro con lagrimas en sus mejillas, coloque mi espada aun lado, seque sus lagrimas, me gire para buscar lo que la había dañado, cuando me gire sentí como ella me tomo contra la pared, su mirada era un tanto extraña, me beso al instante, no sabia que hacer, solo correspondía a ello, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, mis manos comenzaron a acariciar su espalda, bajaban lentamente asta llegar a sus muslos, ella se sonrojo, se separo del beso con un pequeño hilo de saliva que aun nos unía, sus manos desabrochaban mi camisa lentamente, rompí lentamente lo que quedaba de sus ropas dejándole completamente desnuda, su sonrojo se notaba mucho en lo pálido de su piel, su mirada era tímida, acaricie su mejilla lentamente, su sonrojo aumentaba al igual que el mió, sentí como su mano se introducía en mi ropa interior, me sonroje bastante al sentir como sus dedos rodeaban mi hombría, el lento movimiento hizo que me excitara asiendo que mi miembro sufriera una erección , mis manos acariciaban lentamente su espalda bajando por ella asta llegar a sus muslos, hice una ligera presión mientras sus labios dejaron salir un pequeño gemido, le mire a los ojos, su mirada me correspondía, ella desabrocho mi pantalón, bajo lentamente el sierre, bajo mi ropa interior, ella se agacho tomando mi miembro con su mano, me miro con pena sin decir nada tan solo le dije que si, ella comenzó a lamer lentamente la punta, la sensación era intensa, no podía controlar, ella introdujo lentamente mi miembro en su boca, era muy calida esa sensación que me envolvía, mis piernas flaquearon asiéndome resbalar por aquel poste, quede sentado, ella continuaba, se levanto lentamente y se giro, volvió a lamer mi miembro, coloco la entrada de su vagina cerca de mi rostro, comprendí lo que pasaba, lamí lentamente , sus pequeños gemidos se dieron a escuchar, ella continuaba lamiendo y succionando mi miembro, sentí como me corría dentro de su boca, ella se separo y abrió su boca mostrándome, me voltee muy sonrojado, note como se lo pasaba, me beso, correspondí, mi miembro seguía excitado aun después de haberme corrido, le alce lentamente penetrándola, ella gemía en mi oído, su voz era muy dulce, continué con movimientos acorde a su respiración, bese su cuello, ella me miro muy apenada, me beso de una forma muy calida y dulce, ella susurro que se corría, oculto su rostro en mi cuello, nos corrimos al mismo tiempo, ella estaba desnuda por mi culpa, se trataba de cubrir con sus manos, tome mi camisa y se la di, le extendí mi mano y le pedí que viniera conmigo, tímida tomo mi mano, le abrase, la gente se nos quedaba mirando, pero al menos así no se darían cuenta de lo que en realidad había pasado, muchas tiendas de ropa habían cerrado ya, ella permanecía abrazada a mi, le mire con una sonrisa, lo que ocasiono que se sonrojara, continuamos caminando por las calles céntricas de la ciudad, encontramos una tienda de ropa interior abierta, entramos juntos, la chica que atendía se nos quedaba mirando y sonreía, ella me miraba apenada, al parecer nunca habia estado en la tierra y no sabia lo que era eso, comencé a buscar entre la ropa interior algo que le quedara bien y no fuera tan llamativo, tome un conjunto color blanco, se lo di para que se lo probara, me susurro que le quedaba bien, me acerque a la chica que atendía, le dije que si se podría cobrar, entro a donde estaba la chica que ayudaba en ese momento, la chica grito, me asome y note que se arrinconaba la chica que atendía, me cobro le paje y me la lleve, le pregunte que había pasado, ella me beso rápidamente sin dejarme reaccionar, continuamos por las calles ahora solo nos hacia falta, la ropa, dando vuelta en la esquina una tienda estaba apunto de cerrar, corrimos asta donde esta pidiéndole que nos dejara pasar, que necesitábamos comprar un poco de ropa, el me miro y sonrió, me dijo que pasara, caminamos entre los pasillos mirando la ropa, sin darme cuenta ella había encontrado algo que le gustaba, jalo mi mano, le pregunte que pasaba, señalo asía una de las faldas que portaba uno de los maniquís, le pregunte al que atendía que si se lo podía probar, el me dijo que si, lo quito con cuidado para no maltratarlo y se lo dio, ella entro a un probador, estaba seguro de que le quedaría, así que le dije que si se podía cobrar, el me cobro, al parecer mi cartera se había quedado en 0, tendría que caminar asta casa, ella salio, le quedaba muy bien, su energía seguía en un estado caótico, me despedí de ella.

Unas horas después en casa.

Aksha- ¿donde estabas… y por que estas sin camisa?

Asura- pues tuve problemas con algunos demonios, es por eso que perdí mi camisa.

Lance- *entrando por la puerta principal* demonios con los que tienes sexo en ves de matarles.

Asura- que le as echo lance, eso es algo que no te debería importar, después de todo yo puedo hacer lo que quiera tu no eres mi dueña.

Lance- *apareciendo frente a el alzándole del cuello* a mi no me retes Asura, no por que ella te aya convertido significa que te puedas meter conmigo.

Asura- será mejor que me sueltes, o quieres morir. *apuntando mi arma a su cuello*

Lance- tanto te interesa esa basura, es que acaso yo no te e servido.

Asura- que le hiciste a ella, responde… *mis ojos se tornaban color carmesí*

Lance- esta en el puente entre la ciudad humana y el castillo de los vampiros, no creo que llegues a tiempo para salvarla, después de todo los demonios se reúnen ahí muy rápido.

Asura- lance, si ella muere me lo pagaras con tu vida.

Salte desde el balcón del segundo piso, continué saltando en los techos de las casas, tratando de apresurarme, solo quería llegar a tiempo, había vampiros fuera de control que protegían el puente, cual quiera de las dos cosas la podían atacar, llegue asta el puente, no logre sentir ninguna presencia, no habían vampiros, no habían demonios, encontré manchas de sangre, les seguí tratando de dar con lo que había dejado esa sangre, logre ver un gran charco de sangre, al parecer era lo que me temía, su vestido blanco estaba empapado en sangre, sus piernas y brazos tenían muestras de mordidas, me acerque lentamente y le tome entre mis brazos.

Asura- esto no fue un demonio ni un vampiro, esto fue obra de ellos, perdóname… por favor perdóname. *le bese por ultima ves, su cuerpo se desvanecía entre mis brazos, una marca se gravo en mi frente, su luz se dirigió hacia el cielo*

Aksha- que pasa mi señor.

Asura- avisa a lance que mato a un ángel, que ella ha roto el tratado de paz, que esto lo sabrá nuestro rey.

Aksha- como… entonces tu…

Asura- que pasa, Aksha, te molesta que lo aya echo con un angel.

Aksha- no… es que…

Asura- calla…

….- AUUUUUUUUU *gruñido*

Asura- los asesinos han regresado, tengo que reparar este error, vete y avisa al rey de lo sucedido yo peleare contra ellos.

Aksha- esta bien, no mueras amo. *desaparecía entre llamas*

Asura- por que no sales, WOLF

Wolf- no vengo solo, Asura esta vez si terminare con lo que empecé.

.

Asura- terminaras peor que la persona de la que me enamore.

Company- Wolf, que desea que hagamos. *todos permanecíamos desnudos al estar en forma humana*

Asura- mira todos esos cachorritos, tantos para un simple ángel que perdió sus alas.

Wolf- tan solo busco vengarme de lo que me hiciste, devuélveme a Aksha, ella es mi pacto para obtener la inmortalidad como ustedes.

Asura- los vampiros no somos inmortales, mas no somos aceptados ni en el cielo ni en el infierno.

Wolf- cállate. *tomando mi forma de lobo*

Asura- mucha charla poca acción. *corte mi mano para poder crear mi arma* (Aksha apresúrate)

La batalla comenzó, todos ellos se convirtieron, Wolf fue el primero en atacarme, mi mano estaba sangrando por su mordida, pero el no se había dado cuenta de que podía crear y desaparecer mi espada cuando y donde quisiera, desaparecí mi espada, creando una nueva con la sangre que estaba en su hocicó, el chillo por el dolor que me creaba, le corte la garganta rápidamente mientras trataba de separarse, el regreso a su forma humana, los demás se echaron a correr.

Aksha- amo… *tome su brazo el cual estaba sangrando bastante* ¿que le paso?

Asura- le as avisado, y esto no es nada se recuperara pronto.

Lord- que a pasado asura, que paso para que el tratado se rompiera.

Asura- por culpa de lance los del clan Wolf han matado a un ángel, en nuestro puente que es lo peor.

Lord- no te preocupes, los Ángeles que quedaron después de la gran guerra se dejaron de llamar Ángeles, muchos de ellos son recibidos aun en el cielo.

Asura- si es así, por que a Wolf solo le falta Aksha para ser inmortal, antes necesitaba de la sangre pura de un ángel.

Lord- Lance… a desaparecido, no creo que sea fácil hacerla pagar por lo que a echo.

Aksha- mi lord, Asura fue mordido, no deja de sangrar, y sobre mi se me matara para que el clan Wolf no obtenga mi sangre.

Lord- asura es como los primeros vampiros, aun que su regeneración es mas lenta el no morirá por una simple mordida, y sobre tu caso no te matare por que asura te a protegido todo este tiempo.

Aksha- Asura… *sonrojada*

Asura- no digas nada, después de todo soy tu guardián, nuestros papeles siempre fueron al revés.

Lord- perdona por lo de tu amada, cuando sentimos su enerva caótica fue demasiado tarde, fue un ataque instantáneo, no nos dieron tiempo a nada, pensamos que había huido.

Asura- pido permiso para retirarme.

Lord- permiso concedido.

Aksha- te acompaño. *camine asía donde el*

Lord- *coloque mi brazo bloqueando su camino* déjalo solo, necesita pensar muchas cosas, transpórtate asta tu casa, pondré algunos vampiros de primera generación para cuidarte.

Aksha- ¿por que me protegen?

Lord- ustedes son los mediadores del inframundo solo por eso.

Aksha- entiendo me retiro mi lord. *desaparecí entre las llamas*

Lord- cuídate Asura.

Asura- (que es lo que ella vio en mi como para poder enamorarse, al menos regreso a lado de sus seres queridos, sonreí mientras miraba al cielo, creo que no me puedo enamorar de una humana, por que si ella envejece y yo no, le costara la vida a mis hermanos vampiro.)

…..- suéltenme desgraciados, por que quieren matarme.

…..- eres perfecta para mi nuevo tapete de piel.

…..- estas loco, ¡AYUDA!

Asura- déjala en paz. *tome su mano antes de que la apuñalara*

…..- siervos a el. *tratando de hincarle*

Asura- malditas basuras, *rompiéndoles el cuello* eso era todo lo que tenias.

…..- as asesinado a mis fieles siervos, pagaras con tu vida, *atravesándolo con mi cuchillo* Ja ja maldito engreído, ahora en que me quede lindura.

…..- te daré lo que me pidas pero por favor no hagas eso.

Asura- muere maldito demonio. *cortando su cabeza*

…..- imposible…

…..- pero que demonios… *cayendo desmayada*

Asura- descansa. *recostándola en una banca del parque*

Una canción se escuchaba en el eco de la noche.

….- tu mi ángel que perdiste tus alas, tu que as dejado el vuelo, tan solo por mi, tan impuro e impreciso, tan amoroso y tan odioso, ya que tu eras lo mas lindo, que este mundo me había dado, eras mi ángel de paz, eras aquello que me enseño a amar, a poder olvidar, esa triste inmortalidad.

Asura- quien demonios te crees para burlarte de mi desgracia. *golpee con todas mis fuerzas el árbol que se encontraba detrás de ella*

….- relájate… vampiro en estos momentos no estoy de humor para matarte.

…..- calma Zoolking.

Zoolking- solo por que tu me lo pides…

Princesa- quien eres tu que dices me burlo de tu desgracia.

Asura- nadie, me retiro odio a los animales parlanchines.

Zoolking- no me hagas enfurecer estupido.

Asura- ¿o que aras? *coloque mi espada en su garganta*

Princesa- ¡BASTA!

Asura- tranquiliza a tu mascota *me aleje caminado asía la salida del parque*

Princesa- ¿quien era el?

Zoolking- no lo se, pensé que era un estupido vampiro de rango 2 o menor, pero al parecer era un rango uno.

Princesa- esa velocidad, pensé que te mataría. *abrazaba mi lobo*

Zoolking- princesa, recuerde que esta apariencia no dura mucho.

Asura- así que tu eres la princesa de los hombres lobo.

Princesa- ¿desde que momento estas ahí?

Asura- desde que me fui.

Princesa- ahora que sabes eso, y que mi guardián no te ganara en combate que aras.

Asura- tomare sus vidas. *me acerque lentamente a ellos con mi espada de sangre*

Princesa- no se que te hayamos echo, pero por favor perdóname. *caía de rodillas llorando*

Asura- ustedes no tienen la culpa. *deje que la espada se volviera sangre dejando caer un pequeño charco de sangre*

Princesa- que a pasado Zool. *miraba al piso con miedo*

Zoolking- al parecer se arrepintió.

Camino a casa logre ver muchas parejas, muchos de ellos se besaban, otros se tomaban de la mano, no quería mirar mas, llegue a casa donde Aksha me esperaba.

Aksha- que tienes amo.

Asura- no soy tu amo. *caí de rodillas desplomándome en llanto*

Aksha- *me hinque a su lado abrazándole* estarás bien ¡amor…!

Asura- ¿que as dicho? *le miraba mientras las lagrimas fluían por mis mejillas*

Aksha- no es nada, *muy sonrojada* mañana tienes que ir a trabajar, si no vas te despedirán.

A la mañana siguiente.

Aksha- Asura… Asura… se te hace tarde, deves desayunar aun. *descobijandolo*

Asura- aksha, creo que tuve un mal sueño donde me enamoraba y mataban a la persona de la que me enamore.

Aksha- será mejor que te vallas a lavar el rostro.

Asura- así que no fue un simple sueño. *note la marca en mi frente* perdón por no poder salvarte.

Tome mi desayuno y me apresure al trabajo, cuando llegue el jefe me esperaba con una gran sonrisa, me dijo que todo pasaba por alguna razón, no comprendí en ese momento, corrí asta los vestidores, me cambie y salí antes de que llegaran las demás, comencé a adelantar un poco de mi trabajo, acomode algunas cosas, otras las tuve que retirar, llegaron las demás chicas y chicos, algunos venían mal encarados, me daba risa que les molestara mi apariencia, llegaron los clientes, algunos me pedían que llevara las cosas asta sus coches, cierta cliente venia con un chico bastante guapo, la chica se me hizo conocida, pidieron que sus cosas se llevaran asta su camioneta, no me podía negar ya que solían dar buenas propinas, el me empujo, me caí trate de no golpear nada , el se reía, a esto le tuvimos miedo princesa, susurro, ella agacho su mirada y me tendió la mano, me negué y me levante como pude, coloque las cosas en su cajuela, ella abrió su cartera para darme la propina, me aleje del lugar antes de que dijera algo, mi orgullo estaba siendo destrozado, mi jefe me miro notando que tenia tierra en el uniforme, pregunto que si estaba bien, tan solo le respondí con una sonrisa, el tan solo negó con su rostro y se fue, al anochecer todos se despidieron, me quede a ayudar al jefe a cerrar, el se despidió, mire asía el cielo, me preguntaba si ella estaba bien, mientras caminaba muchos demonios estaban apareciendo en el mundo neutral, corri asta ellos interrumpiéndoles su nacimiento, caí muy cansado.

….- asura…

Asura- que pasa, no e roto las reglas como para que un mediador me venga a ver.

….- ¿como sabes que soy un mediador?

Asura- esa peste a sangre, solo ustedes la portan aun que laven sus cuerpos.

….- bueno el asunto es que el clan Wolf lleva un año desterrando del reyado de los hombres lobo.

Asura- y eso que tiene que ver conmigo. *tome una pequeña flor lanzándosela*

….- la princesa nos pidió que se te avisara.

Asura- díganle que su mensaje se me a entregado y que no quiero que me siga molestando, ya perdí a un ser querido por su culpa, que mas quiere de mi.

….- perdón, me retiro, y felicidades por este gran trabajo, nadie lograría matar tantos demonios al mismo tiempo.

Asura- gracias, creo que debo ir a casa ella debe estar preocupada.

….- me retiro buena noche. *desapareciendo entre la oscuridad de la noche*

Regreso a casa, logra ver a la princesa con su lobo, trate de no mirarles y continué mi camino, como de costumbre entre por el balcón.

Aksha- donde demonios crees que andabas, sabes me tenias muy preocupada, pensé… pensé…

Asura- no pasa nada, tan solo fui a cumplir algunas misiones, el clan Wolf me tiene en la mira a mi, eso es bueno ya que así a ti te dejaran en paz.

Aksha- quiero a mi antiguo amo, aquel al que no le importaba nada, aquel que siempre me cuido.

Asura- no te preocupes, sigo siendo yo. *bese su mejilla*

Aksha- a… asura.*sonrojada*

Asura- extraño, nunca te vi así, te sientes bien. *coloque mi mano en su frente*

Aksha- *aun mas sonrojada* detente por favor, estoy bien.

Asura- esta bien, me iré a dormir.

No siempre pude dormir, esta ves tan solo pensaba con la inmortalidad en los humanos, que pasaría, a mi parecer ellos se volverían locos. Si tan solo algunos vampiros llegan a perder su noción, asta llegar a un estado deplorable donde suplican la muerte, un humano que no se encuentra preparado para eso, recibirá a la muerte tan fácil, o matara a todo el que se ponga enfrente haciendo sufrir a las personas infinitamente, asta para nosotros que no portamos almas sufrimos por alguien a quien queremos, ahora un humano común, sufriría aun mas al portar sentimientos, tal y como yo, las lagrimas comenzaban a fluir al recordarla a ella.

Unas semanas después en el castillo de los vampiros.

Lord- les tengo un anuncio a todos lo vampiros.

Multad- que estará pasando, tiene mas de 2 siglos que no se nos llama para algo así, será otra guerra, no quiero ver morir a nadie mas otra ves, dicen que el líder se a vuelto mas humano que antes será cierto.

Lord- les voy a pedir que guarden silencio.

Multitud- …

Lord- ahora, los vampiros y los hombres lobo firman un tratado de paz, nos aliaremos, contra el clan Wolf, el clan mas cercano a los reyes, ahora con ustedes la princesa.

Una chica vestida de un color típico en los vampiros entraba asta donde nuestro lord.

Princesa- me alegra que nos acepten como aliados después de tantos años de enemistad y matanza entre nuestros clanes, ustedes saben que no soy mis antepasados que han muerto ante sus espadas, mientras ustedes nunca han perdido a uno de sus líderes.

Multitud- mátenla, si mátenla no tenemos por que obedecerles, mátenle y que los lycans pierdan todo su poder y control.

Lord- ¡CALLENSE!

Asura- perdón por llegar tarde su majestad. *me hincaba ante el* veo que tiene una nueva esposa, es muy hermosa.

Lord- Asura, no es mi nueva esposa, y le as faltado el respeto a nuestra nueva aliada.

Asura- *me arrodille ante ella* disculpe mi falta de respeto, no fue mi intención faltarle al respeto.

Princesa- así que tu nombre es asura verdad, quisiera pedirle un favor lord.

Lord- dime cual es si esta en mis manos tratare de cumplirlo lo antes posible.

Princesa- lo quiero a el como mi guarida personal, el es un vampiro de clase uno y usted me prometió uno. *susurre nerviosa*

Multitud- que demonios le pasa, quiere a nuestro sub.-líder, el tiene una misión mas importante.

Lord- pues esa decisión no esta en mis manos.

….- Asura no es un clase uno, el es mi alumno y es un clase 2, la sangre de lord nunca se le dio, y el tiene misiones mas importantes que cumplir, no se por que se le quiere dar a cuidar una mocosa mal criada.

Lord- no abuses de tu poder como líder de los vampiros.

Asura- en eso mi maestra tiene toda la razón, tan solo soy un rango 2 y mis misiones aun en mi rango son suicidas.

Lord- princesa, me gustaría que escogiera a otra persona que si tenga la fuerza para protegerle.

Princesa- la quiero a ella. *señale a la maestra de asura*

….- que demonios te pasa niña. *caminando asía donde ella*

Lord- se le concede a la maestra de asura como su guardiana, es la mas fuerte de todos los nuestros.

Asura- maestra…

….- en el momento que me hagas enojar te quitare la vida mocosa.

Princesa- espero que nos podamos llevar bien. *sonreía*

Lord- ¡Asura! Necesito que te dirijas a la entrada del castillo con los demás sub.-lideres y protejan, el clan Wolf se dirige asía nuestro castillo.

Asura- ya escucharon a sus posiciones de defensa.

Todos tomaron posiciones en los árboles, yo me quede en el frete de batalla junto con otros cuatro, todos portaban sus armas con filos de plata, con nuestras armas detendríamos a aquellos que se negaban a no ser inmortales, el primero de ellos nos tomo por sorpresa en la retaguardia, mientras nuestros arqueros trataban de protegernos, ellos también fueron sorprendidos, las garras de aquellos destrozaban la piel de nuestros arqueros asesinándoles, hicimos una rueda para tratar de cubrirnos, como podíamos logramos matar al primero de 20, tan solo éramos 5, los demás habían fallecido, cree mi espada y me lance como pude contra ellos, logre cortar 5 cabezas, el lord nos miraba desde lo alto de una de las torres, mi maestra el verme rodeado me lanzo su espada, los demás estaban en problemas ya que yo había roto el circulo, pero estaban matando a los demás, logra atrapar su espada en el aire, todo fue tan rápido, que cuando nos dimos cuenta habíamos ganado esa batalla.

Lord- tu alumno me sigue sorprendiendo.

….- no te sorprendas, salio mal herido de esta, mira su espalda y su estomago.

Lord- tienes razón, pero para poder pelear contra 10 de ellos y no morir es algo que casi ningún vampiro logra.

Princesa- el es muy valiente.

Zoolking- princesa tan solo es un idiota que arriesgo su vida sin pensar en sus compañeros.

….- cállate entupido animal parlanchín, si no fuera por que izo eso ahora todos ellos estarían muertos.

Zoolking- igual de arrogante que su alumno.

Princesa- cállate Zool. después de todo el te habría matado.

Zoolking- perdón princesa

Lord- por eso odio a los lycans , todos son unos idiotas arrogantes.

Al saber todos que el peligro ya había pasado se fueron repartiendo en diferentes direcciones.

Asura- ¿todos están bien? *trataba de levantarme pero el dolor era inmenso*

sub. –lideres- si señor no se preocupe nos retiramos, perdimos muchos hombres como sangre, tenemos que regenerarnos así que hasta otra batalla.

….- Asura… Asura…

Asura- dígame maestra, lo e echo mal verdad.

….- lo as echo perfecto, en las afueras de la ciudad se me aviso de una engría caótica, me gustaría que investigaras, si son mas demonios puros será mejor que tu los mates.

Asura- esta bien maestra, tenga mucho cuidado con sus nuevas ordenes.

….- más tú, recuerda tu promesa siempre.

Me dirigí primero a casa donde aksha me esperaba, extrañamente siempre que llegaba me abrazaba o algo parecido, me dirigí al baño, trataba de quitarme la peste a sangre, mis heridas se cerraban un poco mas rápido que antes, era extraño pero no me podía preocupar ahora por eso.

Aksha- tu ropa esta destrozada, ¿te iras con esto?

Asura- no tengo otra cosa que ponerme, menos si voy a pelear nuevamente.

Aksha- te están cargando mucho las misiones, tengo que hablar con lord.

Asura- esta bien, al menos no me pusieron de guardián de la princesa de los hombres lobo. *comenzaba a vestirme*

Aksha-no entiendo, si somos enemigos de todos ellos ¿o no?

Asura- así era asta que se firma un tratado de paz, se creo una alianza contra el clan Wolf.

Aksha- Asura… ten cuidado con tus misiones el clan Wolf es el mas peligroso.

Asura- lo se. *salte por la ventana del balcón a la calle*

Camine sin rumbo fijo tratando de encontrar la causa de aquella energía que intimidaba a mis superiores , es entupido creer que demonios puros han nacido el problema es que debo matarles por el bien del mundo, nunca me eh podido imaginar que pasara cuando los demonios y lo Ángeles se vuelvan a revelar, tal ves asta nosotros los vampiros los neutrales tengamos que pelear por nuestras vidas, pero por ahora eso no me preocupa, ni deseo preocuparme, eh logrado sentí la energía de aquella criatura, su caos era parecido al de aquella ángel de la que me enamore, me baje cerca de una mansión, al tocar la reja una gran cantidad de energía sagrada me ataco, trate de esquivarla, pero su precisión y velocidad eran inimaginable, recibí el ataque directo bloqueándolo con mi espada, logre detenerle y las puertas se abrieron, tal parece que esta echo para no matar humanos, pero yo no lo era, entre lentamente, esperando que hubiera mas trampas pero al parecer no, camine por aquel camino que daba asta la mansión, toque a la puerta, alguien se asomaba, disculpe podría pasar, no me respondieron, sabia que no era bienvenido mucho menos esperado, la persona se alejo de la puerta, portaba una espada como la mía, tan solo observaba a mi alrededor, note que todo tenia un toque femenino, logre sentir nuevamente esa presencia, patee la puerta de donde provenía aquella engría, antes de que pudiera entrar el me pateo asía afuera de la mansión.

Castillo.

Lord- ¿donde mandaste a Asura?

….- el esta donde debe estar, el que no sintamos su presencia es que a muerto en el intento o ahora debe estar peleando, me enorgullece ser su maestra.

Princesa- ese chico, es especial.

Lord- lo es pero, no se le dio mi sangre, el tiene la sangre de su maestra fluyendo en el, es el único vampiro que se mantiene cuerdo sin beber mi sangre.

Princesa- ¿el es nuevo?

….- el tiene trescientos años, fue y será la única persona que convertiré.

Princesa- ¿por que?

….- el fue el único chico que demostró coraje aun antes de morir.

Princesa- me contarías por favor lo que paso.

….- me da un poco de flojera pero te contare, era uno de esos días comunes para los humanos, pero algo diferente paso, uno de los portales demoníacos se abrió, la necesidad de almas era muy alta para el infierno, en ese momento comenzó el ataque a un pequeño poblado en las montañas, estaban aislados de todas las cosas, el pueblo mas cercano estaba a horas de el poblado, el rey del pequeño pueblo mando a asura a llevar un mensaje de auxilio para que les ayudaran, pero uno de los demonios le vio salir de el poblado, el demonio le seguía, asura sin mirar atrás, sin importarle el dolor continuo corriendo, se empezó a oscurecer la visión se Asia un poco nula por la sombra de los árboles que no dejaban pasar la luz, continué saltando por las ramas de los árboles observándole, quería saber que aria, si lo que aria era huir podía lanzarse por el rió, pero no lo hacia, el continuo, para su desgracia tropezó con una rama de un árbol rompiéndose totalmente el tobillo, trato de ocultarse tras un árbol, intento disfrazar su aroma pero aquel demonio lo encontró, era muy guapo por cierto. *risilla*

Princesa- no dejes de contar, quiero seguirle escuchando.

Lord- muy bueno, ahora entiendo como te apiadaste de el. *recargado de uno de los muros de la torre*

….- sigo, el demonio le alzo del cuello, le miro como una mujer mira a un hombre, no me gustaría pensar que le quería hacer al pobre, el tan solo ladeaba su cuello repudiándole, alguien mas se acercaba, un cazador, el le grito que tuviera cuidado, el demonio enfurecidito azorrado su cabeza contra el árbol, una persona normal hubiera quedado inconsciente, pero su necesidad, su coraje no lo dejaban decaer, el cazador mato al demonio, se acerco asta donde asura, asura le entrego la nota y el cazador se fue asía el pueblo, cuando vi que aquel cazador se había ido, baje del árbol, me acerque lentamente, el se quitaba la sangre de su rostro con su mano, miraba a todos lados, salí de entre los arbustos, tome sus mejillas delicadamente, me acerque a su cuello y le convertí, y eso es todo.

Zoolking- aun cuando fue humando era un idiota.

Princesa- zoolking lárgate.

Zoolking- pero princesa.

Princesa- que te vallas, no quiero escuchar tus replicas de odio contra el.

Zoolking- si mi princesa. *salte desde lo alto de la torre dirigiéndome al castillo*

….- bueno ahora todos saben por que asura es el único vampiro que eh convertido.

Lord- aun que no era un guerrero tenía el coraje de uno, ahora entiendo por que sin mi sangre aun mantiene su cordura, el sin saberlo siempre a sido un rango uno de los nuestros, un líder.

….- me alegra que mi alumno le sea tan bueno.

Princesa- me gusta su alumno y mucho.

….- el problema es que no sabe amar, sa da cuenta demasiado tarde de que en verdad ama algo.

En la mansión.

Asura- *tosiendo sangre* que eres, no parecer ser un vampiro, y esa técnica solo mi maestra y yo la portamos.

….- soy un guardián, una de de neutras ágüeles en la tierra fue herida, y tu portas la marca, así que debiste ser tu quien la hirió.

Asura- yo no hice nada, tan solo me enamore y perdí al amor de mi vida, ahora dime si lo que esta dentro es un ángel o un demonio y me iré.

…- tan solo es un ángel que perdió su divinidad y recupero sus alas sin poder ir al cielo.

Asura- es ella, por favor déjame verla.

….- nunca. *susurrando* gran señor que dominas la luz y la oscuridad dame poder para destrosar a este enemigo infiel a tus leyes, ¡DIVINE SWORD!

Asura- *curbi con mis manos mi cuerpo, que es eso.

….- que demonios pasa.

….- déjalo, es la persona que e esperado todo este tiempo, yo lo amo.

Asura- esa voz…*trate de mirarle mas la luz me segaba*

….- esta bien tu ganas. *desvaneciendo el arma*

Asura- eres tu, en verdad eres tu, yo… me enamore de ti, nunca e podido olvidarte.

….- creo que ya no me amaras así como estoy.

Asura- para mi sigues siendo hermosa.

….- eres un tonto, estas cicatrices, perdón por no tener cuidado.

Asura- no te preocupes hermosa, esto no quedara así, el clan Wolf, los qu te hicieron esto serán exterminados.

En el castillo.

Lord- la presencia de Asura, y esa energía caótica de nuevo.

….- la ha recuperado. *sonreí*

Lord- es extraño verte sonreír, aun que si te as dado cuenta Wolf esta apunto de atacarles.

….- no solo es Wolf, un traidor que a estado entre nosotros durante nuestra alianza a aparecido, era el único que sabía que asura estaba en esa misión.

Princesa- ¿a sido un vampiro?

….- ¡NO!, a sido tu fiel acompañante, creo que la humillación que le izo asura, al no ser un rango uno, creo que le dolió bastante.

Lord- no me digas que es Zoolking, tu sabes que asura esta herido no aguantara tanto.

Princesa- *caía de rodillas llorando* no puedo creer eso.

….- pido permiso para dirigirme a ayudar a mi alumno.

Lord- son muchos, quieren a la ángel, y aun que tu fueras morirán los 2, no puedo permitirme el perder a 2 de los mas grandes guerreros.

….- pero mi señor.

Lord- ya di la orden, no te permitiré ir y si desobedeces te matare yo mismo.

….- *mire hacia la luna llena que era como la de aquella noche* perdón asura. *susurre mientras dejaba caer varias lagrimas*

Lord- perdón Asura.

En la mansión.

….- Asura…

Asura- huye, yo entretengo a estos bastardas. *trataba de matar algunos de ellos mientras otros se encargaban de herirme en mi descuido*

….- no quiero… quiero estar a tu lado asta el final. *lloraba*

Asura- no aras que mi sacrificio sea en vano o si, después de todo eres la única persona con la que lo hice. *sonreí apenado, mientras trataba de atravesar la horda de lobos para llegar donde zoolking*

….- traeré ayuda, por favor aguanta. *trataba de correr lo mas rápido que podía asta el castillo de los vampiros*

En el castillo

Princesa- mandare apoyo para asura, después de todo ese ataque a sido mi culpa.

Lord- demasiado tarde, Asura esta a punto de morir.

….- esto a sido su culpa, asura tiene un gran espíritu de batalla, aun que fuera a morir su espíritu nunca fallecerá.

Se escuchaban golpes a la puerta del castillo, entre los gritos el llanto se podía escuchar.

Lord- *abriendo la puerta* quien eres y que quieres, a menos que seas un vampiro no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

….- por favor ayuden a asura, se lo suplico. *mis lagrimas mojaban mis mejillas*

Lord- se ah decididlo que esa misión seria suicida, así que no pienso arriesgar a mas vampiros.

….- le daré lo que me pida, tan solo ayúdelo.

Lord- lo que yo quiera, sabes aun con esas heridas te ves muy sexy.

….- si es lo que desea. *comencé a quitarme mi ropa muy apenada, mas no podía dejar de pensar en el, termine de quitármela quedando desnuda ante el* ahora cumplirás tu promesa.

Lord- maldita sea, ese desgraciado de asura encontró a la chica perfecta.

….- que le haces a la mujer de Asura Lord.

Princesa- por favor vístete chica.

Lord- manden a 3 de los mejores. *grite*

….- yo iré, no me importa lo que diga. *le coloque sus ropas rasgadas a la chica*

Lord- tengan suerte, Asura esta apunto de morir.

En las afueras de la mansión.

Zoolking- Asura, tu que as tomado la pureza de un ángel, marcado por los dioses, debes morir.

Asura- no moriré, se lo prometí a ella, tu eres el que perderá como la ultima ves.

Zoolking- ¡Ataquen…! *di la orden a los lobos que me acompañaban*

Asura- cuantos mas tendré que matar. *mis brazos y piernas estaban totalmente desgarrados, apenas me podía mantener en pie*

Cada segundo se volvió una tortura para mi, trate de saltar asta donde zoolking estaba, pero para mi mala suerte el atravesó mi pecho destrozando mi corazón, mi maestra logro observar en ese momento, fallecí con una sonrisa, la persona que amaba se había salvado.

….- rompiendo sellos, invocando a los 10 vampiros legendarios. *estos comenzaron a aparecer uno a uno*

Zoolking- ataquen… ataquen… *daba la orden*

….- destrócenlos yo me are cargo de el.

Aparecí detrás de el, eres un cobarde, ni el mas vil de los tuyos se comporto de esa forma, el respondió, aun que me mates nada cambiara, aun que no cambie nada, la muerte de mi alumno será vengada, después de todo tu eres el único que sabe que su amada sigue con vida, ahora muere, corte su cabeza y la lleve de regreso al castillo.

….- y asura… *le mire preocupada*

Lord- malas noticias verdad Reith. *agache la mirada*

Princesa- Zoolking. *las lagrimas fluyeron*

Reith- Asura… Asura… falleció. *no podía contener mas el llanto*

Lord- Reith… *susurre*

….- ¡Asura…! *gritaba sin poder detener las lagrimas*

Princesa- calma pequeña, veras que encontraras un nuevo amor. *le abrase, acaricie sus cabellos tratando de calmarla*

Aksha- donde esta Asura… Lord, ¡DIME DONDE ESTA! *golpeaba su pecho*

Lord- perdón aksha, se te asignara un nuevo guardián de rango 1.

Aksha- la maldición de los vampiros, no recibirán ni el cielo ni el infierno, vivirán entre los vivos, verán morir a sus seres queridos, cuando fallezcan su cuerpos se volverán polvo que se guiara por el viento asta los confines del mundo.

….- aun que vuelva al cielo no lo podré ver. *continuaba llorando*

Princesa- calma pequeña, veras que te podrás volver a enamorar. *susurre*

Aksha- Lord, te pido me disculpes pero yo ya no quiero ser la mediadora de la tierra, me regreso al infierno de donde vengo.

Lord- pero el tratado de paz.

Aksha- no te preocupes diré que me canse de cuidar a los humanos y que los demonios impuros siguen apareciendo, mas gracias a los vampiros y los shinigamis de los ángeles todo permanece bajo control.

….- yo regreso al cielo, nunca mas volveré.

La luz divina y las llamas del inframundo aparecieron, cada una de estas se llevo a una de ellas, las cuales desaparecieron del mundo terrenal.

Lord- ahora los vampiros quedamos en mal punto ante los demonios y ángeles por culpa del clan Wolf.

Reith- eso a sido tu culpa, mi alumno no estaría muerto si desde el inicio le hubiera ayudado.

Lord- cállate, *abofeteándola* no tengo por que escuchar mas quejas.

Lagrimas de cristal, que solo un ángel a de llorar, ante la perdida de su ser amado, un amor puro que a de ser separado, asta los confines de la muerte, tu corazón sigue latiendo, en lo mas profundo, en lo mas efímero, que tu amor me a enseñado, aquel día de lluvia, mis mejillas empapadas, gotas que fluían, como caricias a mi alma, lagrimas no lloradas, lagrimas de sangre, lagrimas de mi corazón, que llegaran en un instante.

Princesa- que haces Reith.

Reith- nada, *trataba de secar mis lagrimas* creo que es hora de llevarla al castillo.

Princesa- si… *le mira con un poco de preocupación, mas solo me quedaba esperar a que se recuperara*

El castillo, permanecía en silencio, ningún vampiro decía nada mientras reith caminaba por las escaleras, asta la sala principal del trono, al salir notaron que la cabeza de zoolking estaba atravesada por una lanza por su alta traición.

Reith- *mire al cielo, notando que la misma luna con la que le devolví la vida a Asura se lo había llevado* llévalo asta la paz eterna.

Princesa- ¿as dicho algo? *le mire*

Reith- nada pero deberíamos apresurarnos el castillo de los lycans esta bastante lejos.

Infierno.

Aksha- pido permiso para visitar al rey del inframundo.

….- pasa el te a estado esperando.

Aksha- gracias, *entre por el portal de fuego* mi señor noticias del mundo humano. *algo atravesó mi estomago*

….- con permiso de quien as vuelto, te as vuelto humana, la vondad no sirve en nuestro mundo.

Aksha- solo… solo quiero pedir mi reemplazo. *comenzaba a perder mucha sangre*

….- pues lo obtendrás, a costo de tu vida, aun así estas segura que lo quieres.

Aksha- (recuerdas, nuestra promesa será que si yo muero tu trataras de vivir por mi, aras lo que nunca pude y nunca podré, claro esta que solo si muero en una causa noble, Asura, eres un tonto nunca morirás, por que tu eres inmortal y eres mi amo, un luchador nato, no lo se, me preocupa el morir.) qui…quiero volver. *susurre*

….- así esta mejor, ahora vete que no quiero que manches mi habitación con tu sucia sangre.

Cielo.

….- veo que tu trabajo te a costado mucho, ve a la fuente de la pureza y lava tu cuerpo, tus heridas sanaran y tu cuerpo volverá a ser puro.

….- gracias. *hice lo que me habían pedido, me coloque las ropas que me habían dejado y me dirigí a la habitación del señor.

….- veo que as regresado, se que as sufrido bastante así que eres bienvenida al paraíso.

Tierra.

Aksha- como duele. *sostenía la herida que aun sangraba*

Reith- Aksha… *susurre*

Princesa- ¿donde le as visto? *volteaba a todos lados*

Reith- creo vi mal.

Aksha- ah… duele… Asura… por que… *entre llanto susurraba*

Reith- por que su castillo debe estar tan lejos de la civilización humana. *estresada de tanto caminar*

Aksha- no lo se, nuestros antepasados lo quisieron así. *reía nerviosa*

Reith- juro que cuando llegue me tomare un baño con agua fría. (Asura, espero que tu desearas lo mejor para todos, aun que tu sonrisa lo demostraba)

Princesa- detesto darte las malas noticias, pero nosotros nos bañamos en el rió. *reí nerviosa*

Reith- pervertidos.

Princesa- pero no construyeron baños para bañarse en el castillo, como todos se bañaban en su forma animal no importaba el hacerlo debajo de la cascada.

Reith- extraño, no ciento a ningún lycan en este lugar.

Princesa- que quieres decir con eso, no me quieres decir que todos… que todos… *corrí asía el castillo abriendo la puerta quedando paralizada con la escena vista*

Aksha- ayuda… *trataba de caminar, mas no podía las fuerzas se me iban*

Reith- malas noticias, al parecer todos los de tu clan an sido asesinado, Princesa… *me acerque asta donde ella*

Princesa- Wolf pagara por su traición, matar a lobos que no eran mas que civiles, prometo que pagara por esto. *sangraba mis manos de la presión, tal y como sangraba mis labios*

Reith- cálmese princesa. *acaricie sus manos retirando la presión del puño*

Princesa- como ustedes sabían la única facción de combate en nuestro clan era la de el clan Wolf, los demás eran simples civiles.

Reith- vera que pronto todo cambiara.

Castillo de los vampiros.

Lord- investiguen que a pasado en el mundo terrenal, no se descubran o morirán.

Infiltración- no se preocupe señor sabemos lo que hacemos, tanto a lo de encontrar a los Wolf, es una tarea muy difícil pero intentaremos dar con ellos..

Lord- solo les pido que no mueran, ya perdimos bastantes de los nuestro, reformar mas gente seria una tarea difícil, mas con esta batalla que se nos vino enzima.

Infiltración- como usted ordene señor. *saltamos por la torre dispersándonos por la ciudad*

Lord- cuídense y no mueran.

En el bosque cerca de el castillo de los lycans.

Aksha- creo que aparecí muy lejos de la ciudad, nunca debí regresarme al infierno.

Shinigami- que extraño, un demonio puro por estos lugares.

Aksha- sabes quien soy verdad.

Shinigami- si te mato creo que tendré permiso para re encarnar. *susurraba*

Aksha- maldita sea, en estos momento quisiera que asura me ayudara. *trataba de contener la sangre*

….- y patada… *golpeando el rostro del chico que se postraba ante mi*

Aksha- ¿quien eres tu? *quedaba inconsciente por la falta de sangre*

Shinigami- maldito, que te crees como para pelear contra mi.

….- nunca dejare que maten a una chica mucho menos si no a echo nada malo.

Shinigami- invocación *mis espadas gemelas aparecieron* ahora que decías idiota.

….- que no te dejare hacer lo que tu quieras. *creando una espada de viento*

Shinigami- no se que seas, pero te matare. *ataque rápidamente y repetidas veces contra el*

….- creo que lo que yo sea no te importa. *bloqueaba sus ataques mientras esquivaba los menos peligrosos*

Shinigami- hum… con esa cosa no podrás derrotar a un shinigami. *mirada eufórica*

….- no pienso matarte, aun que as traicionado tus reglas por tratar de revivir aun más rápido.

Shinigami- por que tu energía no revela nada, no eres vampiro ni hombre lobo.

….- en el pasado no solo existieron ustedes los humanos, mucho menos solo los vampiros y los hombres lobo.

Shinigami- tendré que sacarte las respuestas, eso me divertirá. *hice un movimiento rápido haciendo una pequeña herida en su rostro*

….- *silbido* ven a mi rayo.

Shinigami- pero que demonios. *trataba de esquivar los rayos de aquella tormenta eléctrica*

….- que te diviertas. *tome a la chica que se encontraba derribada, salí corriendo lo mas rápido que podía*

Shinigami- ¡MALDITO! *grite*

En el Castillo.

Reith- que fue eso. *miraba a todos lados*

Princesa- ¿que pasa?

Reith- nada, tan solo creí sentir algo conocido. (Ellos aun siguen con vida)

Princesa- no es normal tormentas eléctricas en este lugar, uwu… tengo miedo Reith. *abrazándome a ella*

Reith- Princesa… *apenada*

Princesa- por lo que se no te gustan los chicos. *sonreí de forma picara*

Reith- la persona con la que estuve desapareció, prometí por el que no aria nada, por favor deténgase. *sentí como sus manos se posaban sobre mis senos*

Princesa- que aburrida. *me aleje molesta*

Reith- (funciono) gracias princesa. *susurre*

Princesa- me iré a dormir.* me aleje por un pasillo oscuro, asta llegar a donde mi habitación*

Reith- que descanse. *mire por la ventana la luna que resplandecía de un color rojizo*

Bosque en una cueva.

….- despierta… oye no me digas que as muerto, despierta. *dejaba caer algunas gotas de agua sobre su rostro*

Aksha- Asura… *susurre*

….- será su nombre, ah… espero que ese idiota nos aya dejado de perseguir. *mire asía afuera de la cueva* hermosa luna.

Aksha- agua… agua…

...- espérame, no tardare mucho. *salí de la cueva dirigiéndome asía la parte baja de la montaña que era donde pasaba el rió*

Extraño, el bosque esta cambiado, toque la tierra, note que había caído en una trampa, trate de romper el sello, pero entre mas lo intentaba mi energía era consumida por este, corrí en dirección al rió, sentí como la naturaleza me prestaba su poder, uní mis manos creando un circulo mágico, destrucción del sello, golpee con mis palmas la tierra, notando que todo mi alrededor se rompía como cristal.

Shinigami- demonios. *trate de cortar su cuello antes de que pudiera reaccionar*

….- *salte asía atrás tratando de esquivarle, un rasguño llego a mi cuello* que es lo que quieres shinigami.

Shinigami- devuélveme a esa chica.

….- acaso no lo entiendes, ella es una mediadora, no debes matarla. *invoque esta ves una espada de rayo*

Shinigami- eres un invocador elemental, no podrás contra mi, aquel que cuenta las almas, aquel que descansa en mi interior, sal WYVERN. *invocando un dragón*

….- demonios yo no quería llegar a esto., espada que puede cotar asta lo imposible, tranquilidad manipulada, guardiana del agua, ¡SHIVA!. *ella apareció ante mi llamado*

Shinigami- también puedes invocar espíritus, pero no creo que esa criatura devil pueda contra mi poderoso dragon alado.

….- *mirada de preocupación* Shi… Shiva….

Shiva- acabas de firmar un acta de muerte. *corte la cabeza del dragón, mientras con mi otra mano creaba agujas de agua que atravesaban el cuerpo del shinigami destrozando sus puntos vitales*

….- esa es la hermosa guardiana del agua. *sonrei*

Shiva- por eso te quiero tanto. *bese su mejilla desapareciendo*

….- ese shinigami por que no aprendió con la tormenta eléctrica.

Reith- así que tu eres el culpable de esa tormenta.

….- *asustado* iiih… perdón…

Reith- quien mato al shinigami. *mire su cuerpo inerte*

….- *mire a los sellos en mis brazos* gaste todo mi poder.

Reith- dome quien fue. *cree mi espada sangrienta y la coloque cerca de su cuello*

….- cuando llegue ya estaba el así. *trate de mirar a otro lado*

Reith- y esa herida en el cuello. *acerque cada ves mas el filo enterrándole en cu cuello*

...- si me desea matar le puedo pedir que tan solo me deje llevar agua a una persona herida. *susurre con miedo*

Reith- esta bien, no tengo intenciones de que alguien mas muera por culpa de un asesino de shinigamis *le mire fríamente*

….- *recolecte un poco de agua en mi cantimplora* esa habilidad, eres un vampiro verdad.

Reith- cállate y comienza a caminar. *hice un corte en su espalda*

….- ah… como duele. *comencé a caminar en dirección a la cueva*

Reith- quieres otro corte. *susurre molesta*

….- discúlpame por llamarte vampiro, no era mi intención pero vi a uno con esa habilidad antes. *susurre*

Reith- que te calles y avances. *hice otro corte*

….- *calle el grito y corrí lo mas rápido que pude*

Reith- no escaparas.*corrí detrás de el*

Princesa- hola extraño. *con las uñas alargadas lista para atacar*

….- demonios, ah… me rindo, les llevare y podrán tomar mi vida, con una condición.

Reith- bien echo princesa. *alce mi mano saludándole*

Princesa- de nada Reith, los lycans tenemos un olfato muy bueno. *sonreí*

….- hey almenas hagan caso a mi ultima petición. *alce la voz*

Reith- dilo antes de que me desespere y beba asta la ultima gota de tu sangre.

Princesa- ¿yo podría devorar su carne después? *susurre tímida*

Reith- si princesa.

….- ah… bueno este es mi ultimo deseo, como se que moriré quiero que protejan aquella chica que esta en la cueva., tan solo déjenme despedidme y darle el agua.

Caminamos a las profundidades del bosque cuesta arriba., al parecer ellas no estaban acostumbradas o no se por que caminaban tan lento, la cuerda en mi cuello estaba demasiado apretada, los sellos mágicos no podían reponer su magia, estaba completamente jodido, mire a lo alto notando la entrada a la cueva, caminamos por el camino largo asta esta ya que ellas no quisieron soltar la cuerda, ya una vbes en la cueva.

…..- e llegado, traje el agua. *coloque mi cantimplora cerca de sus labio dándole poco a poco el agua.*

Aksha- gracias, que te paso, tienes sangre en los labios.

….- no es nada, *limpie la sangre* lo ves estoy bien. *tosí sangre*

Reith- se te acabo el tiempo asesino de Shinigamis. *mira a la chica reconociéndola*

….- debo irme linda, tengo que pagar por mi pecado. *me di media vuelta*

Princesa- Aksha…, que le hiciste desgraciado. *atravesé su estomago con la mano*

Aksha- detente. *grite*

….- perdón, mi deber como guardián a fallado. *cai de rodillas comenzando a desangrarme*

Reith- pero, el rompió las reglas aun siendo un guardián, mato a un shinigami.

Aksha- solo trato de protegerme. *coloque mi mano sobre mi vientre arrastrándome asta donde estaba el*

….- perdón, soy un fracaso de guardián. *sonreí, las lagrimas salían por el dolor que sentía*

Aksha- descansa as sido el mejor de tu clase. *acaricie su mejilla*

Princesa- detengan eso, y tu termínate de morir, no se como permaneces con vida.

Los sellos mágicos se encendieron nudamente.

Shiva- AMO… *coloque mi mano sobre su estomago tratando de parar el sangrado*

….- creo que es hora de que tomes un nuevo camino y vallas con un guardián más fuerte.

Reith- de verdad era un guardián, por que lo as asesinado princesa.

Shiva- necesito mas poder mágico para curarle amo.

….- Shiva toma toda mi energia. *se escucho una voz de la entrada de la cueba*

Shiva- gracias… , agua que en el viento fluyes purificando todo a tu camino ven a mi. *una burbuja de agua cubrió mi mano, la coloque sobre la herida*

Reith- quien esta ahí. *mire asía la entrada*

….- que hay Ryu, que haces ahí derribado. –Shino, portador del guardian del fuego y la tierra-

Ryu- Shino, creí que me dejarías morir para obtener a shiva. *reía en sarcasmo*

Shino- ni quien quiera tener a esa mujer tan fría. *sarcasmo*

Shiva- ¡SHINO! *trataba de no perder la concentración*

Reith- quien eres tú. *creaba mi espada*

Shino- calma …calma… tan solo vengo a ayudar a un amigo en peligro, aun que creen poder contra los 2, el aun porta sus sellos mágicos al 100%.

Reith- somos 2 contra ti.

Princesa- sipo… *sonreía con ansias de matar*

Shino- que la batalla se empareje, guardián del fuego yo te invoco ¡IGNIS!.

Ignis- llámame de una forma mas linda, mooo… no por que tenga que heredar el nombre de mi padre significa que sea un hombre.

Shino perdón… perdón… *rascaba mi cabeza*

Princesa- deja de bromear. *me lanse contra ellos tratando de atrabesar con mi mano el cuerpo de la invocación*

Ignis- por que a shiva si la invocan así. *detenía el ataque con la mano*

Shion- por que no me toco tu padre… *suspiro de desanimo*

Ignis- conoces las reglas, los guardianes hombre estarán con un guardián de tipo femenino, al menos con mi elemento.

Reith- dejen de bromear. *ataque al guardián*

Shion- tranquila… *sonreí de forma sádica deteniendo su ataque* como va todo Shiva.

Shiva- listo, debo descansar Ryu. *en mi rostro se mostraba el cansancio*

Ryu- gracias amigos, gracias shiva. *bese sus labios*

Shiva- Ryu…. *desaparecía leñamote, mientras en mi rostro se notaba el sonrojo*

Ryu- espada de luz *esta apareció en mi mano después de llamarle*

Sino- así que pelearemos al 100%, eso me suena divertido, espada de oscuridad. *esta apareció en mi mano*

Reith- creo que será mejor que se retire princesa. *miraba todas mis probabilidades*

Princesa- pero te dejare en desventaja.

Reith- soy una de las líderes de los vampiros, puedo controlar esto. *sonrei confiada*

Princesa- esta bien, te espero en el castillo. *salí en forma de lobo corriendo en direccional castillo*

Ryu- debemos sacar a la chica, como guardianes es nuestro deber, shion llévala asta mi casa.

Shion- pero sin tu guardián no podrás pelear, *tome a la chica* no te asustes.

Aksha- ella es muy fuerte. *susurre muy debil*

Shion- no te preocupes. *salí corriendo con Ignis detrás de mi*

Reith- creo que es hora de que mueras, se que no invocaras así que yo tampoco invocare.

Ryu- morir, ya lo e echo, sobre tu alumno si es que lo era, fue bastante fuerte al pelear contra mi, peleamos cuerpo a cuerpo, es por eso que mi sello mágico no tenia casi magia.

Reith- por tu culpa el murio. *con lagrimas*

Ryu- no me di cuenta de que esas criaturas venían, pueden desaparecer su energía mientras sean humanos.

Reith- pagaras por hacer que lo mataran, hoja de muerte. *blandí mi espada liberando una onda de energía caótica*

Ryu- peligroso. *le esquive*

Reith- eres rápido, mas me alegro de que no murieras al primer ataque. *mirada furiosa*

Ryu- perdón, el portaba el sello de aquella ángel, creí que el la había querido matar después de que la recuperara. *agache la mirada*

Reith- no te perdonare por matarle. *ataque a ciegas ya que las lagrimas nublaban mi vista*

Ryu- sabes no fue mi intención matarle, *detuve su espada con la mano desnuda* se mi jues, se mi jurado, y dicta mi sentencia, la chica ya esta fuera de su alcance, mi casa tiene una barrera protectora donde nadie podrá entrar aparte de shion y ella.

Reith- ¿sabes quien es ella? *susurre*

Ryu- una mediadora, mi deber es protegerles, si les lastimo yo moriría al instante.

Reith- (entonces si no fue el, por que mato al shinigami, por que en ves de llevarla a su casa directamente la trajo aquí, acaso ella fue regresada, por que estaba herida) no se tus razones, pero esta pelea termina ahora.

Ryu- gracias. *solté la espada, dejando mi mano sangrar*

Reith- *desvanecí mi espada en el viento* no puedes andar así, tu guardiana hizo lo imposible por curarte. *rompí mi falda tomando un poco de tela*

Ryu- tu... tu… *sangrado nasal*

Reith- que pasa *amarre su herida para detener el sangrado, mire a su rostro* mi que… *le mire dudosa*

Ryu- se ve tu ropa interior. *susurre muy bajo*

Reith- ¿te molesta eso? *coloque uno de mis dedos en mis labios de forma sexi*

Ryu- sabes, los guardianes tenemos prohibido hacerlo.

Reith- eso no es lo que cuentan las historias, se dice que ustedes se aparean con sus espíritus guardianes, me pregunto como lo ara un guardián.

Ryu- pésimo, sabes nuestros espíritus como no pueden cambiar de amo no tienen de otra mas que soportarlo, pero shiva me odia por eso.

Reith- su sonrojo no decía eso. *pose mis dedos sobre sus labios*

Ryu- ik… pero… *cara de preocupación*

Reith- no hay pero que valga. *bese su cuello*

Ryu- pero antes éramos enemigos recuerdas, debería significar algo verdad. *le mire asustado*

Reith- tú eres el que comenzó esto. *sonrisa picara*

Princesa- Reith… estas bien. *mirando la escena*

Ryu- hi… *reith estaba sobre mi con los senos casi fuera enzima de mi*

Princesa- lo matare por obligarte a eso reith. *mirada llena de furia*

Ryu- pero yo soy un guardián no un acosador. *reí nervioso*

Reith- oye princesa tu no tienes nada que ver con esto, te dije que esperaras en el castillo. *molesta acomode mi ropa*

Princesa- pero crei que necesitarias ayuda. *mirada con lagrimas*

Ryu- bueno me paso a retirar, *salí corriendo* será otro día ¡REITH!

Reith- *suspiro* ah… vamonos.

Princesa- quieres continuar en el castillo. *susurre picara*

Reith- no, y no dirás palabra de esto a nadie. *camine con ella asía el castillo*

Princesa- no… *desanimada*

En el castillo.

Lord- magia antigua, ¿los guardianes aun están con vida?

Mientras alguien desde las sombras.

….- no los exterminaste, hum… esos sobrevivientes, deben tener una sangre con un exquisito sabor.

Lord- ni tu los podrás derrotar. *mire asía el horizonte*

…- y eso por que lo dice nuestro famoso rey. *lamía mis dedos*

Lord- acaso no sabes, ellos heredan los espíritus guardianes.

….- pero tienen magia limitada o no es asi, se tienen que cansar. *quite la venda de mis ojos*

Lord- solo alguno de ellos, otros la pueden recuperar como la van gastando.

….- tendré que matar a aquellos que la puedan recuperar primero, seria un problema que recuperen su energía teniendo a todos los espíritus.

En la casa de ryu.

Shion- ignis de verdad no puedes hacer nada con sus heridas.

Ignis- ya te dije que no soy shiva, ella es la única guardiana que puede curar.

Aksha- *despertando* donde estoy…

Shion- no te preocupes, estas en la casa de tu guardian. *sonrei, sin notar que ignis estaba apunto de desaparecer*

Ignis- me largo, cuando me necesites de verdad invocame.

Aksha- creo que tu novia se molesto. *susurre*

Shion- bueno se le puede llamar novia, ella era mi espíritu guardián, debiste conocer a shiva cierto.

Aksha- ¿shiva? *suisurre*

Shion- si la espíritu guardián del chico que te ayudo antes que yo.

Aksha- y todos los espíritus son chicas. *susurraba*

Shion- no es por ser unos depravados, pero ahí mas de nosotros, algunas portan espíritus guardianes hombre, nosotros tenemos que portar mujeres.

Aksha- nunca escuche de ustedes. *susurre*

Shion- tal ves por que fuimos exterminados, nuestro poder celo a los shinigamis, teníamos como mayor deber proteger a ángeles y demonios puros.

Aksha- y que paso. *susurre*

La puerta se abrió.

Shion- umh…

Ryu- contando otra ves esa triste historia, bueno los guardianes fuimos asesinados por vampiros, hombres lobo y shinigamis.

Aksha- perdón. *susurraba*

Shion- apúrate o ella fallecerá. *susurre*

Ryu- espada que puede cotar asta lo imposible, tranquilidad manipulada, guardiana del agua, ¡SHIVA!. *ella apareció ante mi*

Shiva- dulce como siempre, que necesitas que haga. *aun sonrojada por aquel beso*

Ryu- puedes curarla, esta muy devil si no hacemos nada, morirá. *agache el rostro*

Shiva- eso consumira todo tu sello magico ya que esta en ese estado. *susurre*

Ryu- hazlo por favor. *una lagrima fluyo.*

Shiva- que en el viento fluyes purificando todo a tu camino ven a mi. *una burbuja de agua envolvía mi mano, le coloque sobre la herida de aquella demonio*

Aksha- duele… *susurraba*

Ryu- te ves hermosa hoy shiva. *sonreí*

Shiva- no me distraigas amo… *susurre muy apenada*

Ryu- no me digas amo tan solo llámame por mi nombre. *sonreí*

Shion- deja de distraerla, por cierto, que es esta mancha roja con forma de labios en el cuello. *susurre con sarcasmo*

Shiva- dejen de hablar tonterías. *triste*

Aksha- duele… duele…

Ryu- y ignis ¿donde esta? *mire a todos lados*

Shion- espíritu del fuego igual a fácil de hacerla enojar.

Ryu- pues que le as dicho.

Shion- le pregunte que si podía curar y creo que se lo tomo a mal.

Ryu- yo no sabía que shiva podía curar. *sonreí*

Shion- tu sello mágico casi desaparece, shiva necesitaras más poder mágico.

Shiva- no… eh terminado, me puedo retirar.

Shion- los dejo a solas chicos. *tome a la demonio y me la lleve a las habitaciones ene. Segundo piso*

Ryu- con una condición. *sonrei*

Shiva- cual… *un tanto molesta*

Ryu- que me beses, no se cuanto tiempo mas sobrevire, ahora que saben que aun existimos los guardianes. *agache la mirada*

Shiva- veras que no desaparecerán, y esta maldición desaparecerá pronto. *le bese con aquel sentimiento tan intenso que me asía sentir cuando estaba con el*

Shion- oye ryu… *me tape la boca con las manos*

Ignis- *auto invocándome* vamos, arriba no les interrumpas. *jalándolo de la ropa*

Shiva- nunca olvides el contrato. *susurre*

Ryu- no lo are, asta el día en que el sello mágico se disperse. *le abrase calidamente*

Shiva- no estarás con ninguna chica o nuestro pacto se romperá. *bese sus labios*

Ryu- si… *correspondí a aquel beso entregándome plenamente*

Cerca de la casa de Ryu,

Earth- ¿estas segura que tu prometido esta en casa ahora?

Eve- no lo se con seguridad, pero tengo un presentimiento.

Earth- Shiva no estaba en el mudo, eso significa que debe estar en combate.

Eve- que mal tiene tanto tiempo que no lo veo, y Shion tampoco estaba en su casa.

Earth- veo luces en la casa de ryu, creo que si esta ahí ama.

Eve- es molesto que te llamen ama en todo momento.

Earth- es el deber de los guardianes elementales, le puedo preguntar algo.

Eve- adelante, no creo que me puedas preguntar algo malo.

Earth- usted desea estar con el joven Ryu por su forma de ser o por que es portador de dos espíritus, aun que nunca invoque a los 2 ya que es un debilucho.

Eve- no le ofendas, el que no aya querido ser portador de un elemento tierra y aya escogido a otro no significa que lo puedas ofender.

Earth- pero haber escogido a ese espíritu traidor, todos los guardianes portadores de el, siempre mueren.

Eve- cállate que hemos llegado.

Earth- ready and go… *rompi la puerta para que pasara mi ama*

Eve- ryu… *viendo tal escena molesta*

Shiva- *sonrojada* eve…

Ryu- eve… *sorprendido* que… ¿que te trae por aquí?

Shion- eve… *corri a abrazarla*

Eve- demonios estabas aquí. *esquivandole*

Shion- sigues odiándome. *chocando contra la pared*

Eve- quien me explicara que pasa aquí.

Ignis- eve, será mejor que te calmes, creo que ya conoces el pacto y tu también debes cumplirlo, o Earth o estaría contigo.

Earth- ignis hermosa como siempre.

Ignis- deja eso para tu ama. *ignorandole*

Eve- ustedes saben que no siempre es necesario hacer eso, para eso estan las espiritus guardianes femeninas. *agache la mirada con lagrimas*

Ignis- y portas alguna en este momento, por que yo se que solo portas un elemento, y es uno mas bajo que el elemento de agua de ryu.

Ryu- no ofendas a Shiva, saben que no la puedo usar a su 100% por causa del sello mágico que envuelve mi cuerpo.

Shiva- me retiro Ryu, no te quiero causar problemas.

Wind- *auto invocación* hio

Ryu- ah… *cai de rodillas*

Wind- perdón amo…

Ryu- Wind, no te han dicho que el auto invocarte me causa problemas, casi as consumido toda mi magia. *hincándome pedía perdón*

Ryu- no eres tu la hermana menos de mi invocación. *le mire fijamente*

Wind- si, solo que mi hermana… como lo digo esta un tanto ocupada con un nuevo portador. *reia nerviosa*

Shadow- que hermosa reunión, me han evitado tener que buscarles Guardianes.

Shion- como as dado con este lugar. *en posición defensiva invoque mi espada de oscuridad*

Shadow- 2 guardianes sin sello y uno con el sello mágico casi terminado.

Eve- demonios. *tome la espada que permanecía envainada en mi espalda*

Ryu- espada de luz. *le invoque pero permanecía muy inestable*

Shadow- sello mágico totalmente terminado. *sonreí sarcásticamente*

Eve- tu eres el que mato a mis padres. *grite furiosa*

Shadow- si, como también debes recordar mi arma. *me coloque mis garras envenenadas*

Eve- eh cambiado mucho desde aquella ves, no deberías estar tan confiado *desenfunde mi espada*

Shadow- lo as olvidado, un rose de esto y estarás muerta. *gotas de veneno caían por las cuchillas*

Ryu- somos tres contra uno, no podrás ganar. *trataba de mantenerme en pie*

Shadow- por que no les cuentas eve, tu que eres la única sobreviviente de aquella masacre, también gracias a ti pude encontrar este lugar rompiste la barrera que le protegía.

Earth- creo que fue mi culpa perdón. *desvaneciéndome en el aire*

Ryu- ahora que necesitamos la mayor ayuda de los espíritus guardianes. *trataba de concentrarme para apresurar la regeneración del sello mágico*

Shadow- basta de charla. ¡YAHA…!

La batalla comenzó, la espada de eve apenas y pudo contener el primer ataque, las armas sacaban chispas por el impacto, shion por lo consiguiente trato de atacarle por la espalda, pero shadow se movió rápidamente esquivándole, sin darnos cuenta el apareció frente a mi, sus garras estaban muy cerca de mi rostro, en ese momento mis piernas temblaban del miedo, caí de rodillas el con su sonrisa sádica me miraba fijamente, cuando decidió atacarme un muro invisible me protegía, Wind sonreía mientras Shiva se disponía a atacarle, Ignis ataco con sus llamas a Shadow, este al ver que no podría esquivarlas bloqueo su ataque, Ignis sonreía, ya que al parecer el calor de las llamas había evaporado el veneno de las garras, Shiva le hizo un pequeño rasguño en el rostro, Shadow volvió a hablar, debes recordar el dia en que tus padres y todo su clan de guardianes murió, eso esta por repetirse ahora, ¡GUARDIANES DEL EJERCITO REAL OSCURO VENGAN A MI LLAMADO!, pero que demonios, susurre mirando como aparecían siete guerreros con armaduras negras, Eve comenzó a llorar, wind ataco a los guardianes, pero su ataque de viento cuchilla no les hizo nada, ninguno de mis espíritus podía pelear como debía a falta de mi poder mágico, Shion con su carácter valiente ataco a lo guardianes con su espada oscura, al parecer los elementos de las armaduras y el de su espada reaccionaban entre si, cuando nos dimos cuenta el había derrotado a uno de ellos, me levante como pude y me dispuse a pelear contra ellos, sabia que eve no podría pelear, su contrato con su guardián se había roto, mi sello mágico se regeneraba lentamente, ataque a los guardianes, Shiva Wind y Ignis cuidaban a eve en lo que re hacia un contrato con un nuevo guardián, Shion, si muero Ryu quiero que cuides a Ignis, sonreía, no morirás por que somos amigos, peleamos espalda con espalda, nos cubrimos de los taques como también atacábamos, mi espada de luz atravesaba las armaduras de los guardianes como cuchillo en mantequilla, estabamos apunto de acabar cuando Shadow nos ataco obligándonos a separarnos, juntos son imparables pero separados se vuelven nada, o no es asi.

En el castillo de los lycans.

Reith- estas peleando de nuevo. *agache la mirada*

Princesa- que pasa reith, por que estas tan triste. *le abrase por la espada*

Reith- princesa… *muy sonrojada*

Princesa- la luna se ve extraña. *seria*

Reith- no comprendería lo que pasa. *tome mi brazo sin poder apartar la vista de la luna*

Castillo de los Vampiros.

Lord- así que te desharás de aquellos que te negaron el poder, ese poder oscuro, aun que nunca se te entrego la espada oscura, tan solo te hiciste de sus guardianes.

Infiltración- el clan Wolf se a desvanecido del mapa.

Lord- ¿que demonios dices?

Infiltración- no los encontramos por nada, es como si la tierra se los hubiera comido.

Lord- esos malditos, los encontrare y are una alfombra con sus pieles.

Infiltración- seguiremos buscando.

Lord- no vuelvan asta que los encuentren.

Casa de Ryu.

¡EARTH DESTRUCTION! Era una vos femenina, se nos hizo extraño, shion y yo volteamos, era Eve con aquella mirada que nos hacia temblar del miedo, su nueva guardiana era una guardiana de la tierra, no era muy bonita pero si que era fuete, Shadow esquivo el ataque saltando y girando en el aire, shiva aprovecho ese momento atacándole, Shadow bloqueo su ataque, en ese momento Wind se preparaba para cargar su ataque de cuchillas, el sello magico se recargo, shiva al sentir mi poder magico corto las garras de shadow, este sorprendido quiso escapar pero Wind e Ignis le esperaban, combinaron su ataque creando un tornado de fuego, el cual lo lanso contra la guardiana de Eve, esta lo tomo con todas sus fuerzas, Eve por venganza le atrabeso el corazon con su espada, este callo muerto al instante.

Ryu- terminamos.

Shion- si… *caí recargándome de la pared*

Eve- extraño tu sello mágico se recargo demasiado rápido. *mire las marcas del cuerpo de de Ryu*

Shion- tienes razón, pero no es cosa para quitarle la ropa. *lagrimas*

Ryu- ayúdame Shion… *estiraba mi mano pidiéndole ayuda*

Aksha- que pasa… creo que estoy en una casa de citas o estoy soñando en este instante. *miraba todo el lugar destrozado*

Eve- tu sello se a expandido aun mas por tu cuerpo, al parecer puedes canalizar aun mas magia que antes, así que por lo mismo puedes recargarla mas rápido. *me aleje de el caminando asía donde la chica*

Ryu- me an violado… *lagrimas*

Shiva- tonto me retiro. *bese sus labios, después de eso me desvanecí dejando una pequeña brisa*

Ignis- Shion… que es eso de que ibas a morir. *con lagrimas*

Shion- perdón, vamos a casa. *le carge entre mis brazos*

Ignis- shion, eso se lo deberías dejar a el espíritu que en realidad ames como shiva. *agache la mirada*

Shion- yo te amo a ti, y no quedan mas chicas guardianas que sean mas lindas que tu. *bese su mejilla*

Eve- hey chica… te quieres quedar en mi casa, si te quedas con este chico no se que te pueda hacer. *le mire con un poco de desconfianza, no podia dejarla sola con ryu ya que ella era muy bonita*

Aksha- gracias, pero que será de el. *señale al chico que me había salvado antes*

Eve- el estará bien, vamos. *tome la mano de la chica, note que era una demonio asi que la tendría que proteger*

Ryu- me violan y me dejan aquí botado, que malas… *susurre al ver que todos se habían ido*

Shiva- esto te saldrá muy caro, no creo que lo logres pagar con tu sueldo. *miraba todos los destrozos*

Ryu- es por eso que nunca invoco a Wind., por cierto me dijiste que tu hermana renuncio a nuestro pacto, ¿por que tu as venido a ayudarme? *le mire*

Wind- por que nadie hace pacto con espíritus novatos, *agache la mirada* creo que tu también renunciaras a mi verdad.

Shiva- *me acerque a ella para consolarla* ¡RYU…!

Ryu- no hay problema con eso, después de todo cuando empecé con Shiva era como tu. *sonreí*

Shiva- nunca olvidaras el día de nuestro pacto.

Ryu- un guardián sin espíritus y un espíritu guardián sin un invocador.

Shiva- ¿quieres que ella lleve el mismo entrenamiento?

Ryu- tenemos que averiguar primero sus habilidades no creo que sea como su hermana. *rascaba mi cabesa*

Wind- ¿en que piensas? *le mire curiosa*

Ryu- en que si se podan dar vuelta para que me vista, estar en calzoncillos no es de mi agrado, también pensaba en un nuevo nombre para ti. *sonrei*

Wind- perdon. *sonrojada*

Shiva- as comenzado el pacto.*me di vuelta*

Ryu- *me puse mis ropas nuevamente* ahora todo listo, creo que se quieren ir a su dimensión, no creo que se quieran quedar a dormir aquí. *me subí al segundo piso dirigiéndome a mi habitación*

Castillo de los vampiros.

Lord- así que mataron a Shadow, interesante, ahora que estará pasando en el mundo terrenal, y mas que nada que ara ella. *cara de preocupación*

Castillo de los Lycan.

Princesa- la luna cambio nuevamente, tiene un color rojo.

Reith- creo que paso lo que tenia que pasar. *sonrei*

Princesa- el que tu sonrías es raro. *picaba su mejilla*

Reith- no es raro, solo que no me daba la gana hacerlo. *sornojadnome*

Princesa- por que… *acariciaba sus senos*

Reith- ya te dije que no me gustan las mujeres, por favor deje de hacer eso.

Princesa- pero… tu me negaste a tu alumno.

Reith- acaso querías a asura solo para esto. *susurre tratando de contener mi cuerpo*

Princesa- si… *baje mis manos lentamente por su vientre*

Reith- le presentare a un chico… pero por favor deje de hacer eso… *pequeños gemidos comenzaron a salir*

Princesa- esta bien… *lamí mis dedos*

Reith- *caí arrodillada y sonrojada* por eso odio a esta chica. (Asura ni tu hubieras soportado esto, después de todo no le habrías sido infiel a ella)

Casa de Ryu.

Shion- ¡RYU…!

Ryu- *cai de la cama* pero que demonios… *salí lentamente de mi habitación con los ojos entrecerrados*

Shion- podrías prestarme una de tus habitaciones, es que… mi casa esta muy lejos y no hay transporte a esta hora. *reí mientras cargaba a Ignis en mis brazos*

Ryu- pasen, tomen mi habitación, usare la de Shiva.

Shion- gracias amigo. *subí por las escaleras y me dirigí a la habitación de Ryu*

Ryu- bueno yo también tengo que descansar, creo que todas se fueron a su dimensión, me quedare en la habitación de Shiva, es la más calida de las demás habitaciones. *me dirigí a ella, entre abriendo la puerta tranquilamente, sin prender la luz me dirigí a la cama, me recosté* por fin desacanso.

Shiva- necesitas de ello ahora… *susurre al sentir sus manos en mi cadera*

Ryu- Shiva… *susurre* no te habías ido a tu dimensión.

Shiva- no me quería quedar a cuidarte ya que destrozamos gran parte de tu casa. *susurre*

Eve- ¡RYU…!

Ryu- ella aquí… *salte de la cama*

Shiva- *gesto de molestia* tenia que regresar.

Ryu- *baje nuevamente* que pasa… *con los ojos mas cerrados que antes*

Eve- esto…

Shiva- ¿que pasa? *abrazando a ryu por la espalda*

Eve- ¡RYU….! *emitiendo un aura de muerte*

Ryu- cálmate, si te quieres quedar te puedes quedar con el cuarto de shiva… ¿que dices?

Eve- esta bien… ¿la cama es amplia verdad? *subía por las escaleras lentamente*

Ryu- si, como shiva fue mi primer espíritu su cuarto fue el mas grande, por cierto si escuchas ruidos extraños son de shion.

Eve- lo tomare en cuenta, respecto a ti…

Shiva- no te preocupes… no puedo hacerle nada mientras su sello mágico aun crezca.

Eve- si escucho otra voz que no sea la de ignis, *mirada furiosa* date por muerta. *me dirigía a la habitación*

Shiva- si… *triste*

Ryu- quiero dormir, ve a dormir con wind, yo me quedare en el sillón cuidando que nadie entre. *baje las escaleras*

Shiva- pero…

Ryu- tan solo ve, yo estare bien.

Shiva- esta bien. *me dirigí al cuarto de wind*

Ryu- mañana deberé buscar trabajo otra ves. *me recosté en el sillón*

Castillo de los Vampiros.

Lord- demonios, ¿que hacen ustedes aquí? *sorprendido*

Lance- nada creo que ya se entero sobre la muerte de Shadow, ¿verdad? *haciendo reverencia*

Lord- el se busco su destino, yo no lo obligue, todos ustedes saben lo que hacen. *molesto*

Lance- es extraño, el trío de sus guarda espaldas a fallecido. *sonrisa sarcástica*

Lord- ese es tu primer error, eh perdido a dos de ellos mas no han fallecido todos. (Reith no mueras te lo suplico)

Lance- creo que necesitara nuevos guarda espadas verdad. *me acerqué lento a donde estaba*

Reith- será mejor que no te muevas. *aparecí detrás de ella colocando mi espada en su cuello*

Lance- no pensé que estuvieras aquí. *susurre con temor*

Princesa- por que con ella si juegas así. *celosa*

Reith- princesa no es lo que piensa, ella es una traidora. *trataba de contenerla*

Lord- ella es la única de mis guarda espaldas que aun vive, una de las lideres que prometió cuidarme a costa de su vida. *rei con un tono de sarcasmo*

Lance- que… que haces… *trataba de liberarme*

Reith- vengar a mi alumno, me imagino que no sabias que el era otro de los guarda espaldas de lord. *susurre*

Lance- necesitan mi ayuda… soy la única que puede detectar energía a larga distancia aparte de lord.

Reith- diga su veredicto lord. *continuaba conteniéndola aun que cada ves era mas difícil*

Lord- suéltala, ella tiene razón y e decidido que sea una de mis nuevas guardias personales, libérala. *sonreí*

Lance- prometo que le protegeré con mi vida mi lord.

Lord- mientras tanto tu estas despedida de tu trabajo ya que eres la nueva guarda espaldas de la princesa de los lobos.

Princesa- de verdad… *sonreí alegre*

...- hola vida… *bese a lord*

Princesa- que lindo…

Reith- que asco…

Lord- *sin reacción* cuando llegaste *empujándole*

….- asi es la forma de tratar a tu fiel amante.

Lord- eres estresante… vete a dormir y te alcanzo en unos minutos.

….- esta bien te esperare ya sabes como. *salí de la habitación del trono*

Lord- *sonrojado* será mejor que ustedes vallan también, me retiro. *yendo a mi habitación*

Reith- me estresa esa chica, me voy a dormir use cualquier habitación princesa. *me fui a mi habitación*

Lance- seguiré el ejemplo de los demás y me alegro por el nuevo tratado. *yendo a dormir a la habitación a lado de lord*

Princesa- eh… me han dejado sola, puedo percibir un aroma conocida tal ves sea la de reith, *comencé a seguirla, los pasillos del castillo se veían un poco tenebrosos todos tenían sangre en las paredes y puertas, comencé a subir por las escaleras siguiendo aquella aroma, el pasillo estaba sin sangre, solo había una puerta al final de este, camine asta esta abriéndola lentamente* este es… el cuarto de asura, *camine asta donde estaba un porta retratos tirado tomándole entre mis manos* es de Asura, ¿esa chica es Reith?

Reith- como llegaste a esta habitación, y que haces con esa foto.

Princesa- esto… como lo explico… pues creí que era tu habitación.

Reith- entonces vamos no tengo intenciones de permanecer en esta habitación, por cierto es mi vieja habitación.

Princesa- me puedo quedar aquí, es el único lugar que no apesta a sangre.

Reith- más te vale que no espíes nada. *me di media vuelta*

Princesa- ¿por que aquí no hay sangre como en los demás pasillos?

Reith- fue la promesa que le hice a asura, duérmete ya que ya es noche. *me dirigí a mi habitación, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir*

Casa de Ryu.

Ryu- este sillón esta muy blandito y suave. *susurre mientras dormia*

Wind- ah… *pequeño gemido*

Arleki- que gran desastre. *miraba a la casa de ryu*

Mariana- espero que mi hermanita este bien, ella re hizo el contrato por mi.

Arleki- de verdad es tan débil y tiene ese espíritu tan poderoso. *tronaba mis dedos*

Mariana- si te refieres a shiva, como ya tiene el entrenamiento, es bastante fuerte, mas no creo que sea mas fuerte que yo.

Arleki- no lo se, yo lo unico que deseo es derrotarle en su propio terreno, con mi poder liberado gracias a ti.

Mariana- lo se, ese idiota sabrá que es lo que se perdió.

Wind- Ryu… mi hermana esta serca, ah… *no podía dejar de gemir por causa de sus carisias en mis senos*

Ryu- mama no quiero despertar aun. *me abrase a ella creyendo que era mi almohada*

Wind- esta bien descansa amo… *acaricie sus cabellos mirándole mientras dormía*

Mariana- ¡Wind…!

Arleki- veo que tu hermana a echo una nueva relación con su nuevo amo. *sonrisa sarcástica*

Wind- ¡hermana! *asustada por la situación tan comprometedora*

Ryu- ¿Tia? *entre abri los ojos*

Mariana- quítale a todos sus espíritus guardianes. *totalmente furiosa*

….- no tienes que decirlo, es lo que mas deseo. *sonreí sarcásticamente*

Ryu- mis espíritus guardianes, creo que te as equivocado de persona, no pienso entregarte a ninguna de ellas. *comencé a vestirme*

Eve- que pasa ryu… *salí preocupada mirando desde las escaleras*

Ryu- despierta a Shion, necesitare testigos para lo que pasara. *mire fijamente a el guardián que tenia frente a mi*

Shion- me llamabas, escuche todo el escándalo, me tarde un poco por que me tenia que vestir. *sonreí ante tal escena*

Ryu- tenemos que ir a un lugar mas tranquilo, si destrozan mas mi casa are que paguen cada parte y cada gramo de basura.

….- primero pongamos en la mesa lo que apostaremos.

Shion- que es lo que deseas de ryu, el permanece con el sello no puede apostar de nuevo su reten mágico. *mirada seria*

Eve- en eso tienes razón, solo quedan sus espíritus guardianes, no me digas que…

….- exacto, deseo sus espíritus guardianes, en primera apuesta quiero colocar nuestro espíritu más fuerte en juego.

Shion- Ryu esta en desventaja, no puede pelear así.

Eve- pero el sello llego asta su rostro, parecen tatuajes en todo su cuerpo.

Shion- esta bien, en el momento que la magia de Ryu se agote la pelea será anulada.

….- esta bien, entonces yo pondré en juego mi espíritu de viento Mariana.

Aksha- que pasa. *tallaba mis ojos mientras bajaba por las escaleras a donde estaban todos*

Eve- nada no te preocupes. *limpie su rostro*

Aksha- eres muy amable. *sonrei*

Eve- es por que soy una guardiana y mi deber es protegerte. *sonrei*

Shion- el espíritu mas fuerte de Ryu es…

Shiva- *bajaba por las escaleras* soy yo, yo shiva me pongo en la apuesta.

Ryu- Shiva… *triste* (así que deseas a un portador mas fuerte que yo, me alegro pero peleare con todo mi poder magico)

Shion- ya que la apuesta esta decidida nos iremos al viejo monte donde todos fuimos entrenados y exterminados. *agache la mirada*

….- los espero ahí. *desapareciendo entre el viento*

Eve- ya dominan esa técnica. *sorprendida*

Aksha- debo ir a casa…

Shion- estas en casa. *sonreímos todos*

Eve- bueno todos tenemos que ir asta el lugar de duelo, tu también bienes. *tomándola de la mano*

Ryu- bueno espero que ya estén todos listos. *comencé a caminar a la salida de la casa*

Todos- si… veras que tu ganaras… *todos sonrieron al mismo tiempo*

En la vieja montaña.

El bosque se veía completamente, pero la vieja batalla entre guardianes y vampiros había dejado muchas marcas al bosque, desde manchas de sangre asta marcas de las armas usadas por los vampiros, daños elementales, se veía que había sido una masacre, todos nos sentíamos destrozados, podíamos ver las imágenes de nuestros padres y hermanos combatiendo, no podía creer que alguien aun quisiera espíritus entrenados solo para colección, llegamos al punto de encuentro donde todos nuestros corazones se volvieron mas fuertes al recordarlo, sabíamos desde lo mas profundo de nuestro corazón que nadie podría con nosotros.

….- que lentos, pensé que nunca llegarían. *me recargaba de uno de los pilares que aun se mantenían en pie*

Ryu- pues ya estamos aquí, espero que estés al 100% de tu magia. *sonreí confiado*

Shion- Ryu no te confíes, recuerda que así perdiste tu contenedor mágico y aun no lo terminas de desarrollar.

Ryu- perdón Shion tienes razón, aun que el no es de nuestra vieja escuela. *susurre*

Shion- debe de ser de los otros clanes de guardianes.

Eve- ten cuidado Ryu…

Ryu- no se preocupen no tengo intenciones de perder a Shiva. *me acerque al escenario de duelos espirituales*

….- mi nombre es Kuro, del clan de los cuatro espíritus. *ise lo mismo que el chico*

Shion- listos… *señale a ambos*

Ryu- si.

Kuro- si. *mire de forma retadora al chico que estaba frente a mi*

Shion- que comience la batalla de espíritus.

Ryu- Shiva acude a mi llamado por favor. *ella apareció frente a mi*

Shion- Mariana aparece. *ella aparecía frente a mi*

Mariana- brusco pero me gusta… *bese los labios de kuro*

Shiva- no piensas combatir traidora…

Mariana- eres débil con un amo que no tiene contenedor, cuchilla doble de viento. *dos ráfagas de viento con la fuerza de una de las mejores espadas salieron atacando asía el frente*

Shiva- lento. *esquive con gracia el ataque*

Mariana- caíste en mi trampa. *tan solo vi como las cuchillas golpeaban a su amo*

Ryu- ah… demonios, *me levante tambaleando* Shiva usa tu espada. *sonreí mientras sangraba*

Aksha- deberían ayudarlo… *movía a eve*

Eve- así son los duelos espirituales. *las lagrimas salían*

Aksha- perdón… *agache la mirada*

Ryu- si se ponen así me aran llorar… *aun trataba de sonreír aun que el dolor me ganaba*

Shiva- ataque prisión de agua. *una cuerda echa de agua espiritual rodeaba el cuerpo de mariana*

Ryu- creo que eh ganado…

Kuro- esto solo a comenzado, la seudo apuesta era dejarte sin espíritus guardianes, Earth aparece. *este comenzó a aparecer lentamente*

Earth- me llamo amo. *aparecí arrodillado ante el*

Eve- Earth, como lo consiguió. *sorprendida*

Shion- eso es trampa, Ryu no puede pelear con dos espíritus a la ves.

Ryu- Wind, ayúdanos en esta batalla. *ella apareció con una gran gracia*

Wind- su sello mágico… *le miraba sorprendida*

Ryu- no te preocupes aun me queda la mitad de mi magia. *sonrei*

Wind- cuchillas de viento. *lance varias cuchillas contra mi hermana*

Earth- Escudo de tierra… *aparecí un escudo gigante frente a mariana*

Shion- demonios, los espíritus de Ryu no pueden pelear con todo su poder ahora. *apreté mis puños*

Ryu- *caí arrodillado* demonios, la falta de magia y las heridas.

Shiva- wind, pelearemos primero contra el espíritu de tierra, tienes algún arma que usar.

Wind- doble espada de viento. *aparecí mis espadas gemelas*

Eve- estan tratando…

Shion- que ryu no gaste su magia.

Aksha- quien creen que ganara la batalla. *miraba a ambos combatientes*

Shion- tal ves Ryu, lo único malo es que su espíritu de viento aun no a sido entrenado.

Eve- el mismo entrenamiento que shiva…

Mariana- Earth rompe esta prisión. *trataba de soltarme*

Wind- ni se te ocurra. *corrí asta donde el estaba tratando de cortarle*

Earth- eso ase cosquillas… *lanzándola de un golpe*

Shiva- *atrapándola antes de que choque* estas bien Wind…

Wind- su piel es dura como la roca.

Ryu- Shiva… envuelve en agua a alta presión la hoja de tu espada.

Shiva- eso ara que tu magia se consuma mas rápido. *susurre*

Ryu- hazlo antes de que liberen a mariana, no quiero perderte.

Shiva- *coloque a Wind en el piso, tome mi espada* si mi amo… *corri a toda velocidad impactando contra Earth*

Earth- idiotas que no me pueden dañar. *escuche un crujido* pero que demonios mi armadura de piedra. *destrozándose totalmente*

Shiva- perdón espíritu de tierra. *hice un corte en su pecho lo cual no le permitiría seguir combatiendo*

Kuro- me rindo…

Mariana- que demonios dices yo aun puedo pelear.

Kuro- ¡dije que nos retiramos ahora! *me gire alejándome del lugar desaparecí entre el viento*

Shiva- curare tus heridas… *coloque mis manos sobre su pecho*

Ryu- cura a Wind, ella aun no esta entrenada y la hice pelear así.

Shion- fue extraño, debieron pelear con sus espadas elementales de igual a igual después de la pelea de espíritus por que se rindió.

Eve- el no tiene aun ninguna espada, en los cuatro elementos peleaban con cuatro espíritus guardianes.

Aksha- como es que sabes todo eso. *le miraba*

Eve- por que mi padre era uno de ellos.

Shion- no recuerdes eso, bueno a causa de que Ryu perdió una gran cantidad de poder mágico, Shiva te doy e permiso para que uses mi magia

Shiva- no te preocupes todavía tiene suficiente poder como parar curar a los 2. *sonreí mientras curaba las heridas de Wind*

Shion- Ryu… que demonios te crees como para no usar a tu espíritu guardián mas fuerte. *le di un puñetazo en el rostro*

Aksha- detente Shion, el esta mal herido. *sostuve su mano*

Ryu- tu cuando piensas invocar al espíritu de tu espada, o seguirás con ese nivel tan tonto siempre. *escupí la sangre que fluía en mi boca*

Shiva- Ryu… no digas cosas tan humillantes, tus padres nunca te lo hubieran permitido.

Eve- conociste a los padres de Ryu ¿Shiva? *le mire confusa*

Shiva- eh estado con Ryu desde que éramos niños, fue una decisión de mi madre.

Ryu- no la recuerdas Eve, la debiste ver alguna ves en mi casa.

Eve- no recuerdo averla visto nunca.

Shion- yo si recuerdo una ves, ustedes dos se estaban bañando juntos.

Shiva- esto… *sonrojada*

Ryu- todo era para llevar una buena relación con mi espíritu guardián, después de todo siempre viviré junto a Shiva y nadie cambiara eso.

Eve- prefieres a un espíritu que a tu propia prometida.

Shiva- no es eso… sus padres me obligaron a prometerles que no aria nada que afectara su relación. *agache la mirada*

Eve- al menos hicieron algo inteligente. *sonreí orgullosa*

Shion- Shiva… tu vales mas de lo que piensas, después de todo Ryu te escogió de entre los cuatro elementos.

Eve- ¿por que dices eso?

Shion- cuando ryu nació un espíritu guardián le tendría que cuidar, lloro con todos menos con uno, la madre de Shiva alimento tanto a Shiva como a Ryu, su poder se incrementaba rápido al consumir la leche de un guardián, asta que el perdió su contenedor mágico en esa batalla.

Eve- entonces ellos han estado juntos desde que nacieron.

Shion- pero eso firmo el pacto entre Ryu y Shiva.

Ryu- yo no me acuerdo de eso. *me trate de levantar recargándome de uno de las columnas*

Eve- no quiero creer eso. *agache la mirada dejando caer varias lagrimas*.

Shiva- Ryu no te deberías mover, la magia de viento te dejo heridas muy profundas. *comencé a curarle*

Wind- me siento como nueva. *comencé a flotar*

Shiva- deberías dejar de consumir tanta magia, la necesito para currar a nuestro amo.

Wind- perdón. *deje de hacerlo*

Castillo de los vampiros.

Princesa- que no espiara nada verdad… *comencé a buscar entre los cajones que había* (esto es)

Reith- ya es de mañana princesa… *agache la mirada muy triste al ver que no había cumplido su promesa*

Princesa- ah… esto… ustedes… fueron una pareja. *grite*

Reith- que con que así aya sido nadie lo sabia, el fue el único que me demostró que el amor aun existía. *le quite la foto que tenia en sus manos*

Princesa- por eso se besaron… *susurre*

Reith- no fue lo único que hicimos aparte que eso es cosa que no te interesa, vayámonos de aquí al parecer nos diran algo importante.

Lord- por que tardaron tanto. *mirada de estrés*

Reith- perdón mi lord. *hacia reverencia ante el*

Lance- perdone me quede dormida tenia mucho que no estaba en una cama suave.

Princesa- que es lo que tenia que decir lord.

Lord- me han dicho que ya encontraron la base de los Wolf, es hora de atacarles o dejaran esa base.

Princesa- a cosa de que no tengo mas ejercito iré yo misma.

Lord- no iras tu ni yo, solo ira Lance, Reith, Ancer, y todos los vampiros que ellas deseen llevar.

Ancer- extraño que el rey me llame… *aparecí de entre la sombras*

Reith- ¿Ancer? *un escalofrió recorrió mi ser*

Lance- demonios tenia que llegar ella. *mordí mi labio*

Ancer- ¿y donde esta mi vampiro favorito Asura? *miraba a todos lados*

Lord- el falleció ase no mucho. *agachaba la mirada*

Ancer- quien demonios le mato… *un aura de muerte se desprendía de mi cuerpo*

Lord- el clan que irán a destrozar. *sonrei*

Ancer- Rieth, Lancer ustedes vendrán en mi equipo los demás vampiros hagan lo que puedan

Reith- no me gusta mucho la idea pero te are caso.

Lance- no me puedo negar ante alguien mas fuerte que yo.

Ancer- lord creo que esto ya esta decidido así que nos pasamos a retirar. *camine a la salida*

Lance- con su permiso mi lord *hice una reverencia y me retire*

Reith- con su permiso. *me di media vuelta y seguí a ancer*

Ancer- ve con aquellos que puedan ayudarnos en esta batalla. *cree un ave mágica*

Montaña.

Ryu- um… ¿un ave mágica? *la tome lentamente entre mis manos*

Shion- *tome la carta* parecen coordenadas, pero no tiene remitente.

Ryu- um… la magia parece pura y no parece ser ninguna trampa.

Shion- pero por que solo tiene nuestros nombres.

Ryu- Eve llévate a Aksha a casa.

Eve- los quiero acompañar…

Shion- tu espíritu guardián aun es inservible no lo as entrenado, hazlo y después iras con nosotros a esas misiones.

Corrimos rápidamente a las afueras de la montaña, caminamos por las calles de la ciudad, la gente nos miraba raro ya que iba con la ropa destrozada, continuamos caminando, para cuando llegamos al lugar lo único que había una coladera, miramos el numero, era la que venia en la nota, la alzamos con extremo cuidado, bajamos tratando de no hacer ruido.

Shion- esto apesta. *cubrí mi nariz*

Ryu- no hagas ruido… *logre observar tres pares de ojos rojos*

Ancer- así que han venido mis perritos favoritos. *tomaba mis dagas gemelas*

Lance- por que no toman sus apariencias reales perritos. *tome mi lanza*

Reith- ¿perritos? No eres tu el chico del bosque, el guardián con el que pelee la ultima ves.

Ancer- ¿Guardián? Rieth creo que tu sentido del humor es muy malo, ellos desaparecieron en las gerras ase mucho tiempo.

Ryu- recibimos esto, solo por eso vinimos aquí, esto reacciona con magia. *mostré el mensaje mágico*

Ancer- muéstreseme que no son parte de esos malditos Wolf. *les mire con desconfianza* (como demonios pueden manipular su energía así*

Ryu- *rompí mi camisa* si eres un vampiro de los primeros reconocerás esas marcas. *mostraba mi sello mágico*

Ancer- de verdad son guardianes, no mentías reith. *sorprendida*

Reith- tu sello mágico creció. *note que el sello le llegaba un poco mas arriba del cuello cerca de sus mejillas*

Shion- bueno veo que ustedes se conocen, ahora para que se nos llamo aquí.

Ancer- no era a ustedes aquietes esperaba, pero yo mande el mensaje pidiendo mas refuerzos para combatir a los lobos.

Un grito de dolor se escucho de entre los túneles.

Ryu- a comenzado, y ya estamos metidos en esto solo nos queda pelear.

Ancer- solo síganme, ustedes no pueden ver en la oscuridad.

Shion- una pregunta, aparte de ustedes tres venían mas, por que vienen cinco chicos denudos detrás de nosotros. *señalaba a donde estaban ellos*

Ryu- nadie mas venia con ellas son lycans.*invoque mi espada de luz, ataque a uno de ellos*

Ancer- idiotas no podrán solos contra ellos.

Lance- si te preocupas por ellos nosotras moriremos vienen mas de este lado. *tome mi lansa y me dispuse a atacar.

Shion- nosotros pelearemos con esos ustedes pelen con los que vienen de frente. *invoque mi espada de oscuridad y me lance contra ellos para apoyar a Ryu*

Ryu- la piel de sus manos es muy dura.

Ancer- ataquen a su cuerpo y cabeza sus manos son sus armas. *esquivaba los golpes de uno de ellos*

Lancer- han mejorado mucho su estilo de combate. *trataba de esquivarles*

Reith- son cosa fácil.

Ryu- son aburridos. *partí al primero en dos*

Shion- el tiene razón, colocándome en su espalda *partí a otro de ellos por la cintura*

Reith- chicas si ellos pueden con esas armas que los consumen lentamente por que nosotras no. *mate a uno de ellos*

Una batalla campal se daba en las coladeras, Shion y yo nos cubríamos las espaldas, no podíamos invocar a ninguna de ellas, capas que rompían sus contratos por el olor pestilente que se desprendía en los túneles, aquellas chicas comenzaron a matar a sus lobos respectivos, el rose de las espadas creaba un hermoso sonido, aprovechamos cada descuido de ellos para irles debilitando, después de un rato de bloquear y atacar logramos matarles, ellas estaban agotadas, nosotros igual, las heridas comenzaron a aparecer, ellas se regeneraban rápidamente, nosotros solo podíamos soportar el dolor, los gritos se seguían escuchando, al parecer solo habíamos matado a una milésima parte de ellos.

Ancer- cuantos son de ellos. *me recargaba de una de las paredes del túnel*

Lance- estoy cansada, tiene tanto tiempo que no combato así.

Reith- no podemos invocar aun, debemos guardar nuestra magia para el final.

Ryu- estoy cansado. *desvanecí mi arma*

Shion- tu sello mágico Ryu…

Ryu- no digas nada aun puedo combatir, *me levemente lentamente sonreía*

Ancer- tenemos que descansar, ellos están mal heridos. *señalaba a ryu y shion*

Lance- es lo malo de estos elfos, aun que sean inmortales no pueden sanar solos sus heridas a menos que usen magia. *alce los hombros*

Reith- ¿elfos ellos?

Lance- *les quite las cintas del cabello* lo ves.

Ryu- oye… no hagas eso. *agache el rostro*

Shion- quieren ver mis hermosas orejas puntiagudas. *pose de galán*

Reith- al final si eran elfos. (pensar que casi tengo relaciones sexuales con un elfo…)

Ancer- ah… disculpen por eso, Lance no sabia lo que hacia. *mirada fría asía lance*

Lance- disculpes… aquí están sus cintas. *estire mi mano entregándoselas*

Ryu- gracias… *la tome guardándola en mi bolsillo*

Shion- bueno gracias chica hermosa. *tome la cinta mientras le robaba un beso*

Lance- oye… *abofeteandolo*

Ryu- te lo mereces, donde se entere Ignis. *susurre*

Reith- ¿ignis…? ¿acaso es su novia? *extrañada*

Ryu- no, tan solo es su espíritu guardián, pero los espíritus tienen promesas asía su amo, como el amo tiene promesas asía el espíritu que si se rompen, el contrato se destruye y se tiene que conseguir otro.

Ancer- ¿pero esas armas que sacaron antes son las de sus mejores espíritus? *les mire con desconfianza*

Shion- esos son los elementos únicos de cada familia, *susurre* aun que el espiritu mas fuerte de Ryu es Shiva, es el espíritu que le consume menos magia y domina con mas facilidad.

Ancer- eso explica lo de el, pero tu arma es de oscuridad asi que tu familia devio ser de las peores verdad. *susurre con un poco de sarcasmo*

Ryu- eso es por que su familia siempre peleo con la nuestra, después de que el y yo nos hiciéramos amigos, mis padres se unieron a su clan así que ellos cambiaron, y llevamos una vida pacifica. *mire a otro lado*

Lance- asta que nosotros los atacamos queriendo obtener sus poderes. *miraba a otro lado*

Ancer- ustedes se creyeron extintos así que protegimos a una chica demonio asta que ella decidió irse.

Reith- ustedes protegían al ángel, nosotros al demonio, después el demonio quedo bajo su protección.

Ryu- y esta guerra comenzó por que los Wolf se aran mas fuertes que ustedes, y por supuesto mas fuertes que cualquier guardián.

Shion- como demonios sabes tu eso… *le mire muy sorprendido*

Reioth- por que el fue el guardián de la ángel ¡CIERTO! *le grite*

Ryu- ellos vienen para acá. *susurre muy bajo la invocación de mi mejor guardian*

Shiriu- Ryu es extraño que tu me invoques. *hice una reverencia ante el*

Ancer- ese es el guardián de tu familia. *le mire sorprendida*

Ryu- si, el mas fuerte gerrero.

Shion- me hubieras dicho, la uviera invocado ya, ¡GUARDIANA DE LA OSCURDAD!

Zafire- me as llamado dulce amo… *le bese lentamente*

Shion- *correspondí al tal acto*

Ancer- esto esta mal…

Lance- esos eran los espiritus que deseaba nuestro rey.

Reith- guarda silencio. *cubrí su boca*

Shiriu- esas marcas, que le paso a tu gran contenedor mágico, acaso Shiva a fallado en la misión de protegerte.

Ryu- Shiva no tiene la culpa, la culpa la tengo yo por confiarme.

Shiriu- esta bien amo, no are nada en su contra solo por respeto a usted.

Zafire- siempre a usado mi espada verdad amo…

Shion- en eso tienes razón, eres mi elemento mas poderoso.

Zafire-hueles a perfume de chica. *celosa*

Shion- esto… es por que e estado en contacto con ellas… *señalando a las jóvenes vampiros*

Zafire- ellas tienen un aroma diferente. *estresándome cada ves mas

Ryu- disculpa, pero el tuvo que tocar a Shiva para pasarle su poder mágico. *sonreí*

Zafire- tu tan sincero Ryu… *me acerque a el tomándole de la barbilla*

Ryu- el acoso esta prohibido aparte que ahí esta Shiriu.

Zafire- hola hermano.

Shion- ¿hermano?

Shiriu- deja de molestar a mi amo Zafure. *logre presentir el ataque de dos lycans, antes de que me pudieran atacar les corte la cabeza*

Ancer- muy bien chicos, me han sorprendido sus invocaciones. *logre ver como caían los cuerpos y las cabezas de los Wolf*

Lance- que dicen si mejor avanzamos, no tengo deseos de morir. *les mire molesta*

Reith- vamos, ellos se están reagrupando.

Corrimos rápidamente por los túneles, lográbamos escuchar los gruñidos y nos guiábamos gracias a ellos, se escucharon voces, al parecer se estaban convirtiendo en humanos, Ancer y las demás se estaban poniendo nerviosas, al parecer ellas sabían algo que nosotros no, para cuando llegamos a donde las voces, parecía una fortaleza, desde donde estábamos lográbamos ver a dos chicas atadas de brazos y piernas, al principio no podía reconocerla, asta que Shiriu lo dijo.

Shiriu- ¿esa no es eve y la chica demonio?

Ancer- la chica demonio, no te referirías a Aksha verdad. *preocupada*

Shiriu- asi es.

Lance- masaditos como lograron encontrarla.

Ryu- *golpeando el muro me sangre la mano* no puedo creerlo, no devi dejar que se fueran solas.

Lider Wolf- ahora tenemos lo que nos faltaba, una guardián virgen, una demonio de sangre pura, con eso obtendremos la juventud eterna.

Todos- Si… YEAH…. *gritando*

Lider- por quien quieren que comencemos….

Todos Guardián… Guardián…

Eve- que… que me van a hacer… *las lagrimas comenzaban a salir del miedo que sentía mi corazón*

Lider Wolf- solo te dolerá unos segundos, de ahí no volverás a sentir nada. *sonrisa sarcástica*

Eve- por favor… por favor… no lo hagan. *continuaba llorando*

Castillo de los Vampiros.

Lord- índice de bajas ahora.

Sentinela- hemos perdido a todos lo que fueron a atacar menos a 3, la demonio desapareció al igual que una guardián, no se sabe donde se encuentran.

Lord- demonios, si logran tomar la sangre y la carne de de esas dos, Reith, Lance y Ancer, por favor deténganlos.

Fortaleza de los Wolf.

Lider Wolf- esto no dolerá… *atravesé el vientre de la chica con mi mano*

Eve- Agh…. *el grito de dolor se ahogaba lentamente*

Ryu- malditos… *salte desde lo alto totalmente enfurecido, mi sello mágico se había expandido en todo mi cuerpo*

Shiriu- amo espere…

Eve- por favor… no… me… mates…. *sentía como su mano se movía en mi interior*

Ancer- esos desgraciados tan solo la hacen sufrir, Lance y reith vamos. *salte desde lo alto*

Lance- espérame… *saltando detrás de ella*

Reith- ustedes cúbranos desde larga distancia, después de todo los elfos son buenos con los arcos y tu espíritu es de largo alcance o no…

Shion- que así sea. *invoque mi arco de oscuridad*

Zafire- entonces tendré que hacerlo de nuevo. *varias esferas de energía oscura aparecían a mi alrededor*

Shion- amo… debería invocar a las demás espíritus. *como íbamos avanzando íbamos matando a esos desgraciados sin permitirles convertirse*

Ryu- una de ellas no esta entrenada y Shiva esta cansada por curar nuestras heridas. *salte y corte varias de ellos asiendo un giro mientras caía*

Lider Wolf- han llegado los intrusos mátenlos mis soldados.

Eve- si me dejas ir, tratare de obligarles a que te dejen ir. *comencé a toser sangre* (así que esto es mi sangre, sabe mal, ahora entiendo por que me despreciaron asta ellos)

Lance- bastardos. *gire matando a varios de ellos, continuaba así sin permitirles convertirse, asía uso de mi maestría con la lanza*

Reith- Slash. *corrí hacia ellos cortando sus cabezas*

Líder Wolf- conviértanse y mátenlos. *subí mi mano lentamente en dirección a su corazón*

Eve- por que no me dejas morir… *susurre muy bajo, mi vista se nublaba* (al parecer Ryu si me amaba, al menos esto me demostró algo, tal ves muera en paz)

Shion- no pienso dejar que la mates,*apuntaba* apuntando, en la mira y fuego. *dispare a su hombro*

Líder Wolf- ahora muere pequeña. *sentí como mi brazo se desprendía de mi desde el hombro*

Eve- que a sido eso.

Zafire- múltiples objetivos en la mira, tan solo de la orden amo.

Shion- dispara… *tan solo miraba a los demás peleando*

Ancer- todos a por Wolf…

Ryu- ahora mismo.

Lider Wolf- pobres incompetentes. *saque mi mano bruscamente de dentro de la chica*

Eve- ah… *el dolor era insoportable*

Lance- desgraciado. *me dispuse a atacarle*

Lider Wolf- entupida. *bebí la sangre que estaba en mi mano, de un golpe rompí aquella lanza de un solo golpe, coloque mi brazo en mi hombro volviéndolo a unir*

Lance- que pasa… *tan solo podía mirar mi lanza echa astillas*

Lider Wolf- largo de mi vista… *la golpee en el rostro lanzándola contra el muro*

Lance- duele… *tan solo podía ver varias lanzas atravesando mis brazos y piernas*

Lider Wolf- este poder es magnifico, mas fuerte que un vampiro, mas poderoso que un guardián, ahora que consiga la sangre de demonio. *me acerque a la demonio preparando mi mano para repetir el mismo proceso que con la guardiana*

Shion- evitemos que haga eso. *apunte con mi arco nuevamente a su brazo*

Lider Wolf- que fue ese cosquilleo. *mire a todos lados mientras atravesé el vientre de la joven demonio*

Zafire- como puede ser que nuestro poder no le dañe. *miraba al cuerpo de aquel lobo*

Shion- que idiota soy, hemos perdido.

Zafire- shion, que pasa… tu nunca as sido un cobarde, no lo serás ahora. *le abofetee*

Shion- si no hubiera tomado la sangre de Eve, el no podría invocar armas, y su piel no seria tan resistente. *con algunas lagrimas me encogía abrazando mis piernas*

Ancer- Lance…

Shiriu- no te dejare hacer eso… *tome mis espadas gemelas y le ataque*

Lider Wolf- piel de roca… *toda mi piel se cubrió de piedra bloqueando las espadas*

Ryu- el consiguió el poder del espíritu de la tierra. *golpee el suelo con todas mis fuersas*

Reith- (esto será muy difícil asta para ellos, que ago…)

Lider Wolf- ahora la única sangre que me falta beber… *saque mi mano bruscamente abriendo aun mas su herida en el vientre, le bebí lentamente* este poder infundiendo mis venas ahora soy inmortal…

Reith- siete guardianes yo les invoco… *use mi sangre para dibujar el circulo mágico*

Lance- lanceros de la guardia real yo les invoco, mi sangre estoy bañada en mi propia sangre tal y como lo pedía mi contrato aparezcan ahora. *el circulo mágico se comenzó a formar*

Ryu- aparece Shiva Guardiana del agua, Wind yo te convoco a pelaear Guardiana del viento. *ellas aparecieron ante mi*

Shiva- me as llamado amo…

Wind- aquí estoy amo…

Siete Guardianes- aquí estamos princesa.

Lanceros Reales- aquí estamos capitana. *tomando posiciones defensivas*

Lance- seria bueno que quitaran esos molestos objetos de mi cuerpo. *sonrei*

Lancero- a su orden… *quite todas las lanzas rápidamente*

Ancer- veo que todas han invocado a sus viejos amigos. (Asura, me permites invocarte, el amor de tu vida esta en peligro)

Safire- que esperas, invoca a tus demás espíritus, no seas cobarde.

Shion- aparece Ignis.*ella aprecia ante mi*

Ignis, iré a pelear, tu quédate tranquilo. *salte a donde estaban todos*

Ancer- asta ella ha venido.

Reith- Ancer no te preocupes nosotras nos encargaremos.

Ancer- yo también peleare, yo invoco al guardián de la espada sangrienta, Asura…. *lancé mi sangre a uno de los muros, esta formo un circuló mágico del cual asura comenzaba a salir*

Asura- tanto tiempo… *les salude como si nunca hubiera muerto* pensé que nadie me llamaría a combatir.

Reith- Asura… *sorprendida* por que lo as invocado… *corría asía ella para abofetearla*

Asura- cálmate maestra, yo les pedí que me invocaran en caso de que falleciera, después de todo siempre me usaron para combatir. *sonreí mientras me disponía a abrazar a mi maestra*

Reith- idiota no tenias que morir… *comencé a llorar*

Asura- no es momento para llorar, es hora de que peleemos.

Todos tomamos posiciones defensivas, el líder de los Wolf, gritaba que era un dios, su cuerpo se comenzó a deformar, le aparecían cuernos, una armadura de diamante le comenzaba a cubrir, todos nos sorprendimos cuando recupero su forma final, le ordene a Wind que desatara a Eve y a Aksha, ella y Shiva se las llevaron, camine lentamente asta donde estaba esta criatura que me triplicaba la altura, me lanzo con todas sus fuerzas contra la muralla, me levante nuevamente, Shiva grito que no lo hiciera, le pedí que su fuera que curara sus heridas, lance mando a sus lanceros a pelar, todos ellos hacían una magnifica combinación de ataques rápidos, el armadura repelía todo el daño, solo se podía escuchar el tronar de las lanzas contra la armadura, los guardias de reith comenzaron a atacar las partes donde no había armadura, apenas y le hacían daño, asura usando todo su poder mágico lanzo su habilidad cuchilla de sangre, esta hizo un corte en el pecho de aquella criatura deforme, el callo arrodillado ya que al parecer no podría permanecer mas tiempo en esta dimensión, Shion volvió a tomar su arco, le disparaba al rostro de aquella criatura, Safire volvió a atacar al ver que su amo se había recuperado, Ignis lanzaba sus flamas a todas las partes del cuerpo, trate de invocar i espada de luz, al parecer Shiva estaba usando mi poder mágico, no podía invocar nada mas, Shiriu al notar eso me lanzo la espada de Eve, la tome rápidamente y me dispuse a atacar, al momento que salte para cortarle en su pecho el me volvía a lanzar contra el muro, reith, logro hacer el corte por mi, los guardianes y lanceros tomaron la iniciativa por distraerle para que nosotros lo atacáramos, asura desapareció después de ver que su ataque había servido de algo, mi cuerpo comenzó a resentir ese segundo ataque, nuestro daño se volvía lo mas mínimo contra su piel, Shiriu permanecía pensativo sin atacar, sonrio después de mirarme, me pidio que le entregara todo el poder magico que me quedara, llamo a su hermana a su lado, nos dijo que todos ellos eran dioses, cada uno de ellos portaba un elemento ya que juntos podrían matar a cualquier dios, ellos dos unieron su máximo poder, yo sabia que después de esto perdería a mi mejor espíritu, mi madre me había hablado de ellos, al parecer ya había pasado antes, le ise entrega de todo mi poder mágico a Shiriu, Safire besaba por ultima ves a su amo, ellos 2 apuntaron con sus arcos a la zona desprotegía de aquella criatura, esta cayo con un gran hueco entre su cuerpo, Shiriu y Safire habian desaparecido, el arco de oscuridad de Shion desapareció lentamente, me golpe y se fue del lugar.

Lance- lo hicieron muy bien guardianes.

Ancer- tienen razón, si no fuera por ustedes todos habríamos muerto. *sonrei*

Reith- Asura desapareció sin despedirse nuevamente.

Ryu- solo por eso perdí a mi amigo de la infancia. *con lagrimas me di media vuelta y salí por el hueco que se había echo por la explosión de los dos poderes*

Reith- *siguiéndole* espera *le tome del hombro* te debemos tu recompensa por ayudarnos.

Ryu- mi recompensa es que esto no se volverá a repetir. *sonreí muy triste*

Ancer- *llegando a donde estaban* que te parece si tu decides una recompensa material, algo que te podamos dar.

Ryu- que les parece si me devuelven a Safire. *agache la mirada*

Lord- eso es algo que no te puedo dar ni yo. *sonreí sarcástico*

Ancer- ¿lord que haces aquí? *sorprendida*

Lord- lo que pasa es que ustedes aparecieron en el patio trasero del castillo. *reí a carcajadas*

Ryu- perdonen pero yo me retiro, no puedo seguir en este ambiente tan amistoso. *camine asía donde la muralla*

Lance- ahora que todos los del clan Wolf han muerto,, creo que la princesa puede regresar a su castillo.

Lord- ella se fue ase algunas horas de aquí, creo que ya debió haber llegado a su castillo, tendrá que recomenzar su imperio.

Lord- tal y como nosotros necesitamos nuevos vampiros que valgan la pena.

En casa de Ryu.

Shiva- eh terminado… *me recosté en el piso tratando de descansar un poco*

Shion- hola shiva, como esta tu poder mágico ahora.

Shiva- no tengo mas e gastado toda mi energía en curarlas. *susurraba*

Shion- sabes are algo muy malo lo cual ara enfurecer a Ryu… pero eso pagara lo que el me hizo.

Shiva- que piensas hacer. *trataba de levantarme*

Shion- pienso violarte, a ti la persona que ama mas que a su prometida. *sonreí mientras toma su ropa y la comenzaba a romper lentamente*

Shiva- Shion por favor detente, por tu amistad con Ryu no hagas esto. *trataba de hacerle que me soltara*

Ryu- ¿violando a mi espíritu guardián recuperaras a Safire? *comía una manzana mientras entraba lentamente a mi casa*

Shiva- Ryu… *con lagrimas* por favor ayúdame.

Shion- lo único que deseo es vengarme, no me interesa lo que tu digas. *me desabroche el pantalón con una sola de mis mano, mientras con la otra contenía las manos de Shiva.*

Ryu- ¿crees que eso ara feliz a Ignis? *susurraba con lastima*

Shion- callate… *saque mi miembro*

Ryu- perdón Shiva, esta ves no puedo hacer nada. *susurre* rompo el contrato con mi espíritu guardián del agua. *un circulo mágico apareció bajo ella desapareciéndola rápidamente*

Shiva- gracias amo… *desaparecí totalmente*

Shion- eres un imbecil, ahora me lo pagaras tú. *golpee su rostro con todas mis fuerzas*

Ryu- que así sea. *me deje golpear, caí ya que no había tratado de mantener el equilibrio*

Shion- muérete imbecil… *comencé a patearlo asta hartarme*

Ryu- ah… ah… duele… Shion… *solo podría soportar el dolor que me causaba el perder su amistad*

Shion- no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar, me llevo a Eve y a la demonio, a tu lado sin un espíritu serian presas de cualquier idiota*

Ryu- Eve no es de tu propiedad un la chica. *susurraba*

Shion- les diré que as muerto así nunca te volverán a buscar. *fui a la habitación donde ellas se estaban quedando, las tome lentamente para no despertarlas y salí lentamente de la casa*

Ryu- eres un maldito… *trate de levantarme sin poder hacerlo* (debo levantarme)

Shion- asta nunca Ryu, me las llevare a otro continente así no podrás seguirnos.

Ryu- demonios. *golpee el piso*

El salio por lo que quedaba de mi puerta con ellas en brazos.

Ryu- Wind… aparece… Wind… *comencé a arrastrarme asta las escaleras, subí lentamente las escaleras, para cuando llegue arriba note que había sangre, fui siguiendo el rastro, ¡Wind! *mire como su cuerpo permanecía destrozado sobre su cama*

Shion- esa es mi verdadera venganza, ahora que aras asesino de espíritus. *reí a carcajadas mientras me alejaba de la casa*

Ryu- esta es tu venganza verdad ¡SHION! *las lagrimas comenzaron fluir sin poder parar*

Reith- que maldito eres, mataste a tu propio espíritu. *le golpee con el puño cerrado con todas mis fuerzas*

Ryu- ¿cuando llegaste aquí? *susurre*

Reith- apenas llegue, el olor a sangre me atrajo aquí. *continué golpeándole*

Ryu- mátame… por favor… *susurre*

Reith- are algo peor. *mordí su cuello enterrando bruscamente mis colmillos*

Ryu- kgh… *el dolor me estaba matando en ese momento*

Reith. *me separe bruscamente destrozando las venas* ahora muérete lentamente, me da pena tener que repetir lo que le hiciste a tu espíritu. *me dirigí de regreso al castillo* yo que te traía un regalo. *deje tirada la invitación*

A la noche en el castillo de los vampiros.

Lord- espero que mis invitadas especiales ya estén listas.

Ancer- gracias por invitarnos a esta lujo cena. *me senté del otro lado de la mesa*

Lance- te ves muy bien con ese vestido ancer. *sonreí mientras tomaba asiento*

Reith- *con los labios aun manchados de sangre* hola a todos.

Lord- ¿eso que tienes en los labios es sangre Reith? *le miraba*

Reith- no como cree… es de una paleta que comí por eso se me pintaron los labios de color.

Lord- faltan mas personas en la mesa, creo que debemos esperar unos minutos haber si vienen.

Casa de ryu.

Shiva- que paso aquí, *subí las escaleras* Ryu… Wind…, que les paso a los dos. *desaparecí sin dejar rastro*

Revock- el primer dueño que me aprecia y me sales con que estas apunto de morir.

Ryu- *le mire con mi mirada casi sin vida* je… destrozaron las venas de mi cuello. *susurraba muy bajo*

Revock- te diste cuenta tu sello esta lleno.

Ryu- lo se, al parecer mientras muero mi sello se llena. *sonreí mientras lagrimas de sangre fluían por mis mejillas*

Revock- invoca a Shiva, ella aun te puede salvar.

Ryu- quiero quedarme dormido. *susurre mientras cerraba mis ojos*

Revock- no lo permitiré. *vertí mi sangre dentro de su boca*

Ryu- que haces… *le mire mientras me pasaba la sangre*

Revock- despierta tu lado vampirico, no te dejare morir.


End file.
